


La Buena Hora

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 警察AU 细节捏造纪念过去





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

 

卢卡打了一分钟之内的第二个喷嚏，他办公桌上一束新的香水百合味道浓郁到恼人的地步。于是他把花瓶往外推了推，粉色花瓣中间姜黄色的花粉又掉了一桌子。周一效应——卢卡想，谁都不想周一上班，连花都拯救不了周一。

克里斯蒂亚诺很罕见的出现在他的办公桌前，手里拿着文件夹，显然是专门路过，他瞥了一眼花又看了一眼卢卡，操起上级的语气说：“我说过了，办公室恋情是不被允许的，我已经帮你解决了一次了。不要一而再再而三的违反规定，好吗？”

“这是前台的玛利亚转送给我的。”卢卡毫不客气地顶了回去，“早上送快递的男孩执意送花给她，而她说这有利于我的办公桌环境优化。”

对方挑了挑眉毛一副不相信的表情，卢卡把花瓶直接放到了桌子的左上角上，“副局长先生现在为什么出现在这里？我还以为你周一例会不断，一上午都会泡在会议室和材料里。”

“我来请调查A组组长莫德里奇先生参加新人见面会。”克里斯说，“新招录的小伙子来了。不过你说的没错，我现在确实需要开会去，你帮我好好观察观察，嗯？”他叹了一口气，冲着不需要开会的同事无奈的摆了摆手。

卢卡扔给他一个露出牙齿的微笑。在分管上司转身离开之后他翻开日历查找日程。啊，今天的确是新人报道的日子，虽然很大程度上新警不会编进A组，但他仍然想去看看，这个据说年轻又既有天赋的小伙子到底长什么样。

 

伊斯科周一早上一般来的很早，买好咖啡，偶尔还会擦擦桌子，九点开始的例会有时会叫上他去旁听，大部分时间不会，那么他可以坐在自己的桌子前面以一种比较放松的节奏度过半个上午，上司们开会不在的时光总是比较舒服的。

但今天他刚坐下没多久，拿铁才喝了两口的时候就看见穿着绿色制服的后勤工人扛着一台二手电脑和办公桌进了门，在他的全程注目礼下把东西放在了他对面，熟练的组装好了一套基础办公设备。

“你在干嘛？”路过的金发的英俊家伙看着伊斯科问，用手里的笔指着他的脸，“今天咖啡味道不对吗？”

伊斯科赶紧把纸杯放下来，“这是怎么回事？”

“哦你上周出外勤去了。”托尼·克罗斯说，“我们的新人伙伴今天入职了。我想他们安排在你对面加了一张桌子，毕竟现在办公室有些紧张，办公面积又在严查——”

“托尼，我不想知道关于审计和监察的细节。”

“简单来说就是新来的家伙要坐在你对面。直到最后你们俩都被分了组。”克罗斯用一种简单极了的语气说。

“那他现在在哪儿呢？”伊斯科问，他去年才来，对于新同事有点手忙脚乱莫名其妙的慌张。“我想应该在接待室里，卢卡和卡里姆都在。”

托尼走开了。伊斯科才想起来他的咖啡没有喝完，他拿起那个凉了一半的杯子，开始想象这个意料之外的同事和同桌是个会是个什么样的人。

 

他们的接待时间比想象中的要长，主要原因在卡里姆，他似乎和新人很有共同语言，最后甚至开始用法语叽叽呱呱的说，卢卡觉得他们俩重新面试了一遍新来的小伙子。等他们结束了会议室使用的时候隔壁的会议室刚好也打开门，克里斯闪了出来，看见卢卡的时候挤了挤眼睛——他是出来透气的，局长喜欢在周一开电话会议，所有的分局都有一个长篇大论的专家，他们行动组之星出身的副局长不爱听这些又干又无聊的例行汇报。

“怎么样？”卢卡看见克里斯用口型这样问，卡里姆刚关上接待室的门，顺手把门前的状态卡换到“空白待使用”档。

金发的调查A组组长用一种意味深长的眼神看着他，卡里姆露出了惯常的微笑，他笑起来像个羞涩的大学生，所以很多时候大家会搞不清楚他在想什么——这是他工作的优势。

“办公室恋情是不被允许的。”卢卡重复了一遍早上克里斯说的话。

“别胡说八道。”副局长先生马上说。

“呃....裙带关系也是不被允许的？”卡里姆补了一句。

克里斯轮流瞪了两个人一眼，然后三个人都笑了起来。克里斯的目光突然抬高了一些，越过卢卡的肩膀看着刚从盥洗室收拾好的家伙——报道的第一天他穿着有些拘谨，西装外套在肩膀的地方皱了起来，没系领带。

“早上好。”被看到的人露出了灿烂的问候笑容。

 

卢卡回到座位上的时候发现托尼·克罗斯正在办公桌前等他，手上拿着至少三十张单子，正全神贯注的盯着桌上的香水百合看，听见卢卡进来才退开了一点，然后例行公事的把需要签字的东西整理的像一碟叠好的餐巾纸一样塞到他手里。

“什么时候你们的办公用品签批单也需要我来签字了？”卢卡问。

“你不要看前面十四张又三分之二页，那是调查大办公室的。A组的签批单在从第十四页的剩下三分之一开始到第二十页纸。所有的单子需要整理好交上去统一签批，你懂得，上下级流转。不过我帮你我数了一下你也就需要签六次。”托尼说，“另外卢卡，香水百合不能留这么长的茎，它们的脖子会折的。另外花瓶的水也太满了。”

卢卡从笔筒里抽出办公剪刀递过去，对方很乐意的用两根手指拎起一支花，小心的不要把颜色浓重的花粉蹭在自己的领口上。

“我还不知道加雷斯也会送花。” 托尼像是在自言自语，“还算浪漫。”

卢卡差点用钢笔尖把对方精心整理的东西戳一个洞。

“不是他。”

“不是他吗？” 托尼把五只花都剪短了一截，放回到了花瓶里，“好吧，不算浪漫。你签完了吗？”他倒着看了一眼文件夹，“你漏了一个。”

托尼走了之后卢卡听见手机震了一下，whatsapp上那个害他一上午被嘲笑好几次的家伙发消息来问他要不要带炸鸡块吃，他回了一句“不吃垃圾食品”。隔着屏幕对方似乎对于卢卡的恼火毫无直觉，可怜的家伙，卢卡心里的小天使说。可是他活该。他的小魔鬼说。

 

伊斯科正在盘算什么时候去吃午饭，食堂的午饭限时供应，如果按照悠闲的惯用时间吃饭，那多半已经不剩下什么了。但现在偌大的办公室没有人在，连托尼也没有回来。

他考虑了一会儿准备按照原计划提前溜去食堂，例会还没结束，万一正赶上boss们想起了什么急事，午饭就泡汤了。可是当他站起来在桌上找卡的时候听见走廊上从远到近的声音，卡里姆在说话，然后门被推开了，他带着一个人走了进来。

“上午好，伊斯科。”卡里姆说，“啊，他们已经把工位安排好了。这是伊斯科，你的同事，他也刚来一年，你们应该很有话说。”

伊斯科愣着的时候对方已经把手伸了过来，他握了握，摸到的那只手掌上粗糙的茧，这都是他们多年在警校刻苦学习和训练得到这份工作的基本象征。

“你好。”对面的人笑起来非常迷人，连鼻子旁边的小雀斑都在跳跃。“哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。”

“呃...弗朗西斯科，但大家都叫我伊斯科。”伊斯科说，对着一个刚认识的人问东问西是很不礼貌的，所以他压下疑问，“不如我们现在先去吃午饭？你有卡吗？我可以请你。”

 

卢卡吃饭的时候碰见了明显刚刚散会的克里斯，他把盘子朝旁边挪了一下给他让了个位置。副局长先生抢到了最后一份土豆蛋饼，虽然有些有些凉了，但它们依然炙手可热。

“你知道吗？我觉得卡里姆说的对。”卢卡说。

“什么说得对？”克里斯直接用手拿起了那份得来不易的蛋饼，“我饿坏了。他们真的太能说了，听上两小时连空气都感觉老了二十岁。”

“‘裙带关系是不被允许的。’”卢卡用叉子指着克里斯的盘子说，“说吧，那漂亮的男孩跟你有什么关系，他长得跟十二年前的你基本上一模一样。是私生子吗？”

年轻的副局长噎住了，他幸灾乐祸的饭友还把汤挪远了一点。

“哈梅斯已经二十四了。”克里斯说，“我需要几岁就有私生子？我是异形吗？”

卢卡笑了，逗副局长是他乐此不疲的爱好。“那难道是弟弟？”

“他不是我的亲戚。”

“我可看见他的简历里说他会说葡萄牙语。流利。”

“你如果仔细看他的简历就会发现那是因为他在葡萄牙呆了两年。”

“是哥哥的儿子吗？”

“你的调查才能能不能用在正经的地方？”

“事实上，我还没用上我的调查才能呢。”卢卡拉长了语调说。八卦是人类的天性，事实上，是所有人的好奇心里最娱乐、最恶劣，但是最有破坏力的一部分。

克里斯顿了顿，叹了一口气，“我想他会适应这些让人感兴趣的风言风语的，他应付的来。”

卢卡点了点头，“所以是哥哥的孩子吗？”

“闭嘴。”

 

伊斯科在食堂的咖啡机上又买了两杯咖啡，新添置的咖啡机可以刷卡，也可以用现金，方便外来人员在内部餐厅用餐时候使用。但他总不至于让新来的同事费心找硬币喝饮料。所以他端着两杯咖啡回到了座位上，哈梅斯接过杯子的时候冲他笑着道谢。他坐在一群穿便服的家伙中间显得异常闪亮，笑起来尤其。伊斯科可以看见好几个人从吃饭的时候就一直盯着他们这边看。

“不客气。”伊斯科拿起自己那杯，“呃…你住在哪里？房子租好了吗？”

“已经解决了。”他笑了笑，一边掏出了手机垂下眼睛看备忘，“嗯....晚上大部分东西会送到，他们帮我在公寓找了一个单间。”

“办公中心后面的公寓吗？”

“是的。”

“哇。”伊斯科说，“你住在几号？我想我们可能会是邻居。”

他们在警局大楼那条街后面建造了给年轻人的公寓，像酒店设计一样狭长的走廊，门对着门最大的利用空间，很多房间都是小套间，偶尔有给家庭使用的大间，作为中转住处很不错。

哈梅斯的公寓果然在伊斯科的斜对面——新人通常会安排在同一层上，只有偶尔的退房用户会安排在低层，跟上司们在一起。

“这里隔音不算特别好。”伊斯科说，他们打开那间公寓的门，里面已经整理过了，只需要把自己的行李搬进去就行，“你可以听见隔壁的哥们洗澡放水的声音。”

哈梅斯笑了，“那他也能听到我的。”

“没错。”

伊斯科帮忙把他的手提包拎了进来，客厅不大，房间是朝南的，连着一个大的阳台，阳台外可以直接看见一侧的街景，马德里的天还没有黑，橘色的阳光正从玻璃外温柔的照进来，洒在一尘不染的新床单上。

“你这儿比我的好。”伊斯科从鼻子里发出一点羡慕的声音，“一直有太阳，屋子会很暖和。”

“是吗？”哈梅斯说，他正在整理手提包里的随身衣服，“我还以为马德里不冷呢。”

“一月还是挺冷的。”伊斯科耸了耸肩，“有时候办公室的供暖会延迟。然后你会看见大家都穿着外套挤在办公桌前。”

“像熊一样吗？”

“像熊一样。比太阳门广场上还胖的那种。”伊斯科咧嘴笑了，他从椅子上站了起来，“我不耽误你收拾屋子。顺便你要速溶咖啡吗？上次超市打折的时候我多买了一罐。”

等伊斯科回自己的房间翻出了咖啡再敲门的时候，哈梅斯已经收拾好了大半的东西，正弯着腰在小餐桌上整理一叠文件，他的鼻子像雕塑一样线条笔挺，温和下垂的眼角上有同样被刻刀一笔拉成的眼皮弧线，这样看他和他们年轻的副局长就不那么像了。

“东西我放在这儿了。”伊斯科喊着，“希望你有一个愉快的晚上。”

哈梅斯冲他眨了眨眼睛，“晚安，朋友。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“我们得处理一个半新不旧的案子。”副局长先生坐在小型扩音器前清了清嗓子说，整间会议室里只有投影仪发着荧光色的白光，屏幕上还没有图像，托尼·克罗斯正在摆弄手里的激光笔。

伊斯科和哈梅斯坐在椭圆形会议室的最远端的位置上，早上十点半，他们被叫来一起参加会议，一人带了一本笔记本和一支笔。

“又一个需要英勇献身的案子。”卡里姆拿着发给他的那份材料看了看之后笑着偏过头悄悄地对旁边的人说，金发的调查组组长坐在他身边没理会同事的不严肃，他皱着眉头，似乎对材料的内容有什么不满意。

“请托尼介绍一下基本情况。”

屏幕准时的亮了起来，年轻的副局长还没完全从座位上移开，演示幻灯片的下半部分也投影在了他的脑袋上。

“一间酒吧。”留着短短金发的调查办公室最年轻的负责人说，他笔挺的鼻梁在白色的荧幕上留下一个刀刻版锋利的剪影，“‘美杜莎女王’。圈子里的人管它叫蜂巢，从蜂巢里飞出来的所有工蜂最后都会回到这个地方，带着情报、夹带的货物、食物。”

伊斯科把分给他们的材料翻了一页，哈梅斯凑过来看，纸面上彩色打印的几张图片叫普通人看着有些不适——一些肮脏的烟灰缸里白色的粉末，一些满是针眼的胳膊，还有一些深色的小瓶子。

“我们的同事盯上蜂巢的时间不短了，但两年以来，他们很少露出足以申请逮捕令的破绽。”克罗斯按了一下翻页键，“夜店表演、正常的酒和饮料，从没在巡查的时候看出有什么问题。虽然法人关系显示它的实际控制人冈萨洛·冈萨雷斯·鲁比欧前科累累，但他极少出现在这个核心区域。主要负责人是他的儿子马约尔·冈萨雷斯·弗朗科，一个经调查确认之后为冈萨洛和其众多情妇生下的私生子之一。我们最近拍到了他的照片。”

所有人抬起了头，屏幕上的男人一头黑色的卷发，深色的眼睛微微挤在一起，留着满大街都是的浓密络腮胡。他看起来非常得普通，唯一的特征是眼睛下面的一颗暗红色的痣。

卢卡·莫德里奇浅色的眉毛几乎是粘在了一起。

“两年的明察暗访，我们可以确认马约尔·冈萨雷斯·弗朗科，男，35岁，实际经手的非法精神制剂类药品早就超过了犯罪数量，他向未成年人出售卷着粉末的卷烟，这些未成年人替他打工，美杜莎女王的夜店表演在那条街上很有名气，大部分都是年轻漂亮的孩子们，身份信息是伪造的，大部分都未成年。”

“脱衣舞。”演示幻灯片又被翻了一页，“他们的夜店特色表演是脱衣舞。表演者从来不用针剂吸毒，他们大多停留在大麻阶段。”

“向未成年人出售软性毒品和用夜店表演掩盖药品交易吗？”卡里姆问，“这个案子我记得两年前就开始跟踪了，两年以来马约尔·冈萨雷斯从未出过纰漏吗？”

“从没有过直接的证据。他给所有人都准备了经得过验证的假身份信息，只要集中检查，所有未成年都拥有合法的年龄，所有的酒精饮料都有正常的购买渠道，甚至所有的移民都有临时的合法居留。马约尔·冈萨洛的亲生母亲是哥伦比亚人，她年轻的时候风姿绰约，与毒枭家族的关系密切。”

“不过并不是完全没有破绽。一年前10月3日马德里地铁爆炸案最后被认定为恐怖袭击，当时逮捕的两名年轻人承认自己把炸弹放到了地铁车厢里，并声称这是对公众和司法系统的报复。两人都曾在蜂巢工作，但履历和法定证件完全与马约尔·冈萨洛没有关系——身份核查的时候所有资料都显示他们只是从学校毕业没多久的学生，而前一天曾经发现篡改前资料的我们的前同事在爆炸案中严重受伤，提前退休回安达卢西亚养老去了。”

会议室里安安静静，只有纸张翻动和写字的沙沙声。

“想要拔除隐藏的敌人是件困难的事情。尤其是敌人全然了解你们的时候。”坐在屏幕地下的副局长先生开了口，“显然蜂巢里的蜜蜂有一些刺进了我们的兄弟系统。对于马约尔·冈萨雷斯与10·3地铁爆炸案的联系我们拥有的只是直观的直觉判断，而非证据。但蜂巢酒吧的非法经营证据搜集已经完成，局系统已经通过了收网的决定，但需要的是人赃俱获——在蜂巢的中心抓住这只性别不对的蜂王本人。”

“容我补充，他很少本人出现在美杜莎女王酒吧里。”克罗斯说，“只有每年的圣诞节活动会出现。”

“我们的任务就是在五个月之后在现场逮住他就行了。”克里斯说。

所有人注意力集中的时候敲门的声音显得突兀，来人推开了门，房间里的人都朝门口看了过去。

“对不起，我迟到了。收尾花了一些时间。”

哈梅斯还没见过他所有的同事，所以他的目光在对方身上停的时间长了一些。高个子的男人从他们的椅子后面绕到了对面，坐在了克罗斯身边。卡里姆咳嗽了一声，他们的副局长先生微微偏了偏头说：“没事，前面是一些基础情况。请托尼继续。”

伊斯科扯了扯哈梅斯的胳膊，“看屏幕啦。”他悄悄说，哈梅斯的大眼睛里满是对突然尴尬气氛的疑问，于是他只好又说：“等会儿我告诉你。”

“我们的批捕对象，马约尔·冈萨雷斯·弗朗科。1980年7月15日出生在哥伦比亚波哥大，身高179.50厘米，体重62公斤。”克罗斯换了一副幻灯片，刚才看见的男人重新出现在屏幕上，旁边有细细的指示线和一排排数字。

“托尼对于数据有着变态的执着，他要求所有数字必须要有四位有效数字。”伊斯科咧着嘴对哈梅斯悄悄说，“因此他是梳理纸面材料的高手。”

“十岁跟随父亲回到西班牙。学习过跆拳道和泰拳，一般带着两个保镖。没有十分特别的爱好，性偏好为男性。”

“一个需要英勇献身的案子。”卡利姆重复了一遍，这次他的声音足够响，所有人都听到了。随后大家的目光都看向了金发的卢卡·莫德里奇。

“我们要在两个星期内做出方案。”克里斯拍了拍手转回了大家的注意力，“卢卡，我两个星期内需要方案。托尼，把所有的资料电子版发到大家的公务邮箱里。行动组准备待命。两个小家伙！”他冲着桌子旁边的伊斯科和哈梅斯喊，“你们的任务是配合调查A组，明白了？散会。”

卢卡站起来的时候被副局长按住了肩膀，“你需要冷静点。”他轻声安抚到，“这不是复仇。”他转而拍了拍他的肩膀笑了笑，“不过你肯定能做到。”

“还不到时候。”卢卡硬邦邦地说，“不用担心，我没有问题。”他抬眼看了一眼对面的正在跟托尼说话的人，“完全没有问题。”

克里斯似乎还想说什么，不过他最后走开了。

 

“为什么？”哈梅斯问。办公室此时就只有他们俩，他正在用刚申请下来的用户名和密码登陆邮箱，里面有一封来自系统问候邮件，一封来自tk008的会议材料邮件，它像两棵树一样静静的躺在那里。

“什么为什么？”伊斯科问，他也在看邮件，他的邮箱就比哈梅斯的满很多了。托尼的邮件里有六个附件，每个都用文件名+日期编号序号，他有强迫症，喜欢把所有的资料罗列的整整齐齐。

“那个蓝眼睛的家伙，为什么大家都看他？”哈梅斯不死心的接着问。“跟莫德里奇组长有关？”

“....是的....不过你怎么知道的？”伊斯科诧异地问。哈梅斯指了指自己的眼睛，“不但要看，而且要观察。他们有什么特殊的关系吗？”

伊斯科撅起了嘴，似乎在斟字酌句，“这个故事说来话长，我也只之后后面一部分。”他叹了一口气，“简单来说，他们是情侣。”

哈梅斯只是眨了眨眼睛，这是五分钟之内伊斯科第二次被他的反应镇住了。

“你居然没有叫起来？”

“我为什么要叫起来？”

伊斯科露出了两排白牙笑了起来。“你是我见过的第一个对这种八卦都不感兴趣的人。”

“我猜他俩的故事跟地铁爆炸案有关。”哈梅斯若有所思地说，“我猜的对吗？”

伊斯科点了点头，“加雷斯和卢卡曾经是搭档。我们的调查A组组长跟副局长先生一样，也是行动组出身。”

 

卢卡在自己的文件柜里翻卷宗，搬办公室的时候他把所有的材料做了备份，一份存档，一份留给自己参考。10.3的卷宗是个非常厚的文件夹，他把它抱到办公桌上摊开：里面有大量的照片，破碎的车厢，满是血迹的月台，玻璃碎片和掉落的时钟，当时现场的实际情况更加惨不忍睹。后面是两个嫌疑犯的照片，两个阴沉的年轻人，一个留着长长的头发，染成红色，一个是剃成了平头。他们在法庭上强调了自己的迫于无奈。再翻过来是那位提前退休的刑警的照片，为了保护他在他们的内部系统里资料上了最高密级，其他的痕迹被完全消除。最后一页是他们刚才都见过的那张脸，小冈萨雷斯，相貌平平，左边眼睛下有一颗暗红色的痣。

“Knock knock。”有人在他的门边上说，卢卡都不需要撇一眼就知道只有副局长才会用嘴敲门。

“还有什么指示吗？”卢卡把小冈萨雷斯的照片翻过去，后面是大量的媒体报道资料和他做的摘录笔记。这案子确实叫人印象深刻，但他也需要回忆一下细节。

“没有什么特别的。”克里斯说，“只是提醒你午饭时间到了。”

“我看你是忘了带卡。”卢卡说，“你可以用我的。不然向其他的年轻下属借卡总会引起他们不必要的激动，以为自己是未来的明日之星，现在就得到了警局领导的青眼。”

“你比较关爱他们这些年轻人。”克里斯说，卢卡把放在桌上的身份磁卡抛过去，他的证件照印在上面，照的有些难看，整张脸不自然的浮肿着。“可惜你猜错了，我今天带着卡呢。另外身份证件不能随便出借，这是规矩。我只是想来提醒你这点。因为我们都处于风险之下。”

金卷发的调查组组长终于抬起头看了看他的副局长。克里斯严肃的表情很快被一个笑容替代。“保持冷静，这是你自己说过的原则。”

卢卡站起来把自己的身份证件从他手里拿回来。却又走回到办公桌后面，良久才说：“你说得对。”他把卡片揣进自己的口袋里。

他们的磁卡可以打开楼下的门禁，可以进入档案室，可以登陆电子资料库，他们虽然偶尔也帮同事解决一顿餐厅午饭，但它们确实重要。卢卡对自己刚才的草率行为感到生气。

致命的失误只有那一次就够了。

“不过我觉得偶尔请我吃饭没问题。”克里斯用手指敲了敲门框，转身就从门边消失了。卢卡把注意力收回到卷宗上，他的手机又震了一下，而他现在不是特别想去看消息。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要强行三生三世（不对）系列的话，阅读顺序应该是 龙与龙骑士-燃烧的星-la buena hora  
> (其实只是各种串梗而已）  
> 恶俗的谈恋爱剧情，然后不知为何能把单身狗作者感动到（滚）

（3）

加雷斯在警局楼下的小食摊买了一小袋蛋卷和两个牛肉饼。店主用一辆旧车做成了他的生意手推车，自己包上了铁皮又漆上字，卖最传统又好吃的家庭食物。他把摊位停在报刊小亭旁边，这样自己的冷汤卖完的时候客户还可以从他的邻居那儿买到瓶装的矿泉水或者气泡饮料，或者配份新鲜的报纸，看看足球和欧洲王室的新闻调剂口味。他把热腾腾的食物抓在左手上，腾出右手看手机——卢卡没有回他的消息，很可能是他还没看到，或者他正在和人说话，卢卡很少迟到或者忘记约好的事。所以加雷斯很耐心的站在那儿，不一会儿就看见卢卡穿着便服外套从有四根立柱的大厅正门里走了出来，他朝他挥手。

“给我吧。”卢卡朝他伸出手，加雷斯把蛋卷的纸袋分给他，两人沿着大路向南走，看见西贝雷斯广场对面白色的市政厅再左拐就能穿过阿尔卡拉门，来到马德里最漂亮的城市公园里。丽池公园是拥挤的老城最清新的城市之肺，无论在哪个季节都受人欢迎，树木无私地贡献着阴凉，随处都准备着椅子供人休息。

不忙的时候他们中午都会来公园散步，顺便吃午餐，卢卡把带出来的水放在两人长凳的中间，拿了一块牛肉饼就嚼了起来，加雷斯把餐巾放在餐盒上。天气已经逐渐热了起来，没有树影的地方一片明晃晃的阳光。

“你今天看起来不太高兴？”蓝眼睛的家伙问，“上午开会我错过了什么吗？”

“没有。”卢卡简短地说，“只是一些旧事。”

“唔。”加雷斯沉吟道。

“你不用担心。”卢卡说，“那只是一些不重要的旧东西，不会影响现在很久。”

加雷斯把本来想说的“你要有什么想说的可以告诉我的”咽了下去，也开始专心吃自己的午餐。他当然知道卢卡不是那种轻易沉迷于过去的人，他从很早的时候开始就善于打破困境，指挥自己继续去全力战斗，他还擅长把这种强韧分给周围的人，所以他还在警校的时候总是小组组长，带着比他大比他小的各种家伙，拉练实训总是第一名。

警局里几乎所有人都知道他们是同一所警校的校友，加雷斯小三级，是卢卡的小学弟。他们还是一年级生的时候就见过卢卡，周二和周五的晚上很多人聚在篮球馆里看大家比赛散打，金头发的学长当时留着短短的头发，穿着背心露出两条胳膊，远看活像一个十几岁的少年。卢卡当年就可以把高他两头的对手巧妙轻松的掀翻在地上，引来阵阵欢呼。

嘿，他们叫他霸王花。新手加雷斯坐在一堆不认识的人中间看着卢卡跳到同学身上，两条胳膊像小动物一样缠着对方的脖子庆祝，一些窃窃私语传进他的耳朵里，语气里想讽刺却彰显出嫉妒，马上被更多的赞美盖过。那些夜晚来的太早又太生动，以致于卢卡在一开始就给他的大脑留下了的印象就自带鲜花和掌声，明艳的难以磨灭。小学弟加雷斯还听说了卢卡学长的好人缘和各种事迹，包括他一个一个叫怀疑他的人闭嘴的经典传统，又羡慕又自卑。

第一年年底的混合越野冬训由高年级带低年级自由组队参加，加雷斯的舍友们一直怂恿他去给卢卡送信。跟着莫德里奇你肯定能得冠军，他们有些话中有话的嘲笑他，一边把他按在桌子上斟字酌句的写毛遂自荐的东西。加雷斯甚至有一种自己是鼓起勇气给篮球场上最帅的大前锋送水送毛巾的高中女生的错觉，不过他还是写了信，绕过露天篮球场和两个食堂去高年级的宿舍楼里把那东西投递出去。他想起了电视上很夸张的选秀节目，一个个紧张的年轻人喘着气看着评委说出对自己的评价，那场景真傻。

现在加雷斯已经不记得在信里他写了些什么，但他记得从宿舍大门往外走的是刚好碰见了卢卡回来，他穿着旧迷彩服军绿色的短裤，用一只手抹着自己还湿淋淋的金棕色短发，看起来像刚从游泳池回来，他们擦肩而过。而那年的冬训加雷斯最后还是没能加入有卢卡的队伍——他在11月底的时候上足球课的时候弄断了右腿，缺席了剩下的所有课。

卢卡拿了一瓶从办公室带出来的矿泉水拧开瓶盖，天气热了之后后勤给所有的办公室都搬了四箱矿泉水便于外勤时携带，方便到大家在办公室里都开始开瓶装水喝，这种福利一定会在下一次办公室环境检查的时候因为滥用而被没收。他把脖子搁在公园的木头椅子上，面前的草坪上晒太阳的人都带着塑料桌布，他们头顶上的栗子树正孕育着青色的带刺小球，像一只只小刺猬。他也觉得今天的自己有些不高兴，他和加雷斯并排坐着吃午饭，期间一句话也没说，看起来活像闹了变扭的情侣。于是他伸出手去指了指远在公园另一边的普拉多博物馆方向：“上午的情况怎么样？很轻松？”

加雷斯拿餐巾纸的一角擦了擦手指，“没什么问题。只是博物馆例行的安全检查。”

“我想也是。”卢卡把两只手垫到了脖子下面，木头椅子太硬硌的他有些不舒服，“你忘了在排片表上登记。不过问题不大，那不是个很有内容的会议。”

加雷斯点了点头，“但我觉得有些内容叫你心烦。卢卡，别去为地铁爆炸的事情心烦。”

卢卡皱了皱眉眉头，马约尔·冈萨雷斯毫无特征的脸和他醒目的泪痣又出现在他的脑海里，他把它们赶走，扭过头去看加雷斯的脸，他正用一双灰蓝色的眼睛盯着自己看，特别的颜色，极有特征的颜色。

“我没为他心烦。”卢卡轻声说，“我只是想起了你。”

 

哈梅斯一定要拉着伊斯科出门吃饭，对比昨天请他吃的食堂午餐来说，伊斯科当然乐于接受。他们走的稍远了一些，找了一家有漂亮橙色阳伞的餐厅，哈梅斯没人能抗拒的迷人微笑说服了服务生给了他们露天位置里最好的一个。伊斯科舒服的坐在两排新鲜移栽的花盆旁，享受着他最喜欢的街景视角。他们各点了一份工作日午市套餐，喝没有酒精的苏打饮料。伊斯科当然知道对面那个一直跃跃欲试地打开话题的家伙心里想的是什么，等他们把烤土豆吃完，哈梅斯明显已经忍不住了。

“给我讲讲地铁案吧，好吗？”他闪着大眼睛问，特意把“爆炸”这种会引起邻桌兴趣的词去掉。伊斯科轻轻地晃了晃脑袋，他听说哈梅斯是克里斯蒂亚诺局长非常喜欢的新人，现在他有点明白了——他的新伙伴热情而好奇，并且总是能精确的抓住重点，当然，性格也非常友好。

“这是一个很长的故事，你得让我想想。”他慢慢地说。

这不是句敷衍哈梅斯的话，作为去年加入的新人，那个十月充满了混乱和紧张，四个重要的警员受伤，大量的公众恐慌，明显的财权勾结。他们连加了两个月的班，留下的只是一个公众悼念日和悬而未决的案子——信息篡改的内部作案来自哪里？最后的操纵者又在何处？他们的最终目标到底是什么？伊斯科可以理解警局决策层面早早决定批捕却让他们用四个月来做周密安排，这也许是冰山的浮现的一个角，一次反击的集结号。

“你别看我们的组长这样——我不是说托尼，托尼大部分时候负责坐镇在办公室里，很少出外勤——我说的是卢卡，卢卡·莫德里奇。你别看他这样，个子不高，看起来瘦瘦小小，他原来是我们最优秀的行动组成员，警校除了身高体重比不及格之外的全优毕业生，他在去年10·3案之后才调整到调查组来的。”

“难以想象。”哈梅斯评价道，“不过意料之中。”

伊斯科点点头：“我知道你肯定能感觉到——他的那种——收敛的侵略性。我初见他不久也是这个感觉，跟现在一样。而去年10月他有一半的时间在医院，我偶尔去看他，你可以想象一下卢卡沮丧而消沉的样子，那肯定很难想象。当时我们大家都认为他可能需要接受一点PTSD治疗，尽管他面对过更多更惨烈的场面。”

哈梅斯看起来神情凝重，“他怎么了？”

“他自己的伤问题不算大。”伊斯科慢慢地说，“他停留在医院的原因是当时他的搭档也在地铁现场——加雷斯·贝尔是当时四个重伤的警员里伤势最重的那个，他被后来证明是袭击者之一的那个人近距离打穿了左肺，卢卡是他现场的联络人。手术做了快五个小时，那基本上是从鬼门关把他捞了回来。”

“唔…”对面的家伙发出了一点像犬类一样的声音。“那一定非常艰难……听起来觉得很痛。”

“那当然很——”伊斯科猛地反应过来有什么不对劲，普通人不会立刻谈到“痛感”，他伸手抓住了哈梅斯的手腕，他的伙伴在马德里高温的午后手背冰凉，伊斯科轻轻地晃了晃他的胳膊，过了一会儿他看起来如梦初醒，露出了浅浅的笑容。

“你是‘神使’。”伊斯科松开他说，“我的天，Boss们一直说他们需要一位‘神使’类型的手下去给托尼帮忙，他们终于如愿以偿了。不过共情力用在这里不太好，你会让自己很难受的，留着下次正经的地方用吧。”

“谢谢。你反应真快。”哈梅斯有些羞涩的说。

伊斯科有些得意的摇着脑袋，“我刑侦是满分。”

“这么巧，我也是呢。”哈梅斯说。

“下次等你状态好的时候再给你介绍其他的细节。”伊斯科看了一眼手腕，“我们最好赶快吃饭，午休快结束了。”

 

卢卡可能会忘了10·3的一些细节，但有一些东西他想这一辈子他都会印象深刻。去年加雷斯住院的那段日子他每天花四个小时在床边陪着他，大部分时间看着他睡觉，偶尔负责在护士来的时候站起来招呼一下。他无所不能、毫不畏惧的外壳在那段时间里碎的像被救生锤敲碎的紧急逃生窗玻璃，于是只好再花一点时间小声祷告，希望床上的这个家伙没事，他肯定会没事的。

由于大脑处于空白的时间太长，一些卢卡以为自己已经不会记得的碎片从潜意识时跳了出来，提醒他们的这段关系开始在很久很久之前，久到卢卡会觉得自己的记忆出现了偏差，会看到一些电影里或者电视里才会出现的情节——骑士和龙或者是在伯纳乌踢球的球员们。他记得自己第一次好好看见这个蓝眼睛黑头发的家伙的时候他大概处在人生中的大型水逆时期，弄断了一条腿，办了一年的留级，总是一个人显眼地拖在所有队伍的后面，拄着拐杖旁听所有户外训练课，形影相吊。卢卡的同学形容他当时的状态是“同情心泛滥”，他还算有耐心的解释过好几次：我只是好奇他为什么不肯放弃？

其实卢卡心里清楚，一个哪怕拄着拐也要挺得笔直一个人走的人不会放弃任何，换做他自己，他也愿意顶着嘲笑坚持下去。

所以他们的关系如同任何一段校园恋爱一样普通而且烂俗的开始，加雷斯二年级的时候依旧参加了足球队，正所谓的从哪儿跌倒从哪里爬起来，教练把他从右后卫换到了右前卫上，可算是打破了“只要有贝尔这个倒霉后卫在他们的球队就没赢过球”的魔咒。卢卡喜欢博班、齐达内和克鲁伊夫，他踢中场，自认为短距离冲刺的速度不比正经前锋或者翼卫慢，但对位防守加雷斯的时候他几乎追不上这小子的速度，他像一阵风一样从身边跑过去。

那场比赛他们还是3-2赢了那群低年级生，赢球的全队有小礼物，输球的一方按照惯例要负责颁奖晚会的所有收尾工作。卢卡把人手一个的小奖牌缠在手上，向还坐在场边喘气的加雷斯走过去，他心里觉得自己有点冒傻气，但他的腿已经叫他站在了他面前。

“嘿——贝尔？”他喊他球衣上的名字，对方抬起了头。“下次考虑换其他人组队吗？我觉得你们的后腰不行。”

“嗯……”蓝眼睛的家伙露出了为难的笑容，他还悄悄地撇了一眼已经走开的队友，"事实上——有点儿。没有你好。”

卢卡甩了甩头发，他总是忘记自己的头发在夏天就已经剪得短短的，他习惯性地想去拨不存在的刘海。“那当然啦。”他语气上扬、在这一点上他有绝对的自信，“我可是全校最好的腰。”


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

伊斯科躺在公寓的沙发床上听见自己的公务手机发出了“叮”的一声蜂鸣，邮箱显示来自tk008的邮件在下午六点半又追加了一封，附上了一些酒吧的细节。整个下午小组并没有开会，只是分头的研究资料。伊斯科了解两位负责人的风格，他们周四周五大概就会再开一次会，然后大家整个周末有可能就要搭在工作上。为了防止周末加班过度，他打算多读一读材料，但是手机屏幕看得他眼睛疼。

保密材料是强制人待在办公室加班的最好手段，负责管理资料保密的托尼·克罗斯以他一贯细致到叫人崩溃的风格严查保密工作，并且以身作则的只在办公室加班。每个人的工作习惯不一样，除非年底或者重大案件，伊斯科不喜欢待在空气混浊的大办公室里，在自己的房间里有助于他理清思路，反正加班打卡时间再长，公务员也没有加班工资可拿。

棕色的小狗Bubu躺在他的肚子上，偶尔发出细细的呜呜声，像一条不断散发热量的毯子。他的动物小朋友安静又粘人，有时可以充当他的手机架，伊斯科揉着Bubu的脖子，它很配合的把脑袋埋了下去。

他从下午就开始整理关于10·3的一些细节，那是他工作以来的第一个大案子，有一个意料不到的开始和鸡飞狗跳的结束，最终政府出面为公众安全道歉，集体抗议的游行的群众在警局门口写满了横幅，因为安全保障问题，爆炸案甚至还影响了马德里申办奥运会，让他们在重大国际比赛承办这一点上依旧落后于永恒的对手巴塞罗那。不过伊斯科觉得奥运会申办失败的原因还是他们的代表团在拉票的时候演讲不够精彩——代表团成员之一的他们皇家马德里的队长没有出国踢球的经历，他们只说西语，比东京人说一口流利的英语逊色几分，这些都是后话。

伊斯科不知道高层的决定是出于什么压力将所有的调查停下或者转入地下、将整个案子挂起。大家都很沮丧：伙伴受伤，最终的审判结果不尽人意，一些理应深究的东西浅尝辄止。伊斯科理解卢卡当时表现出来的有失水准，毕竟再坚强的人也有艰难时刻，最强悍的锋线球员也会因为重点的时候射失关键进球产生阴影，更可况卢卡的恢复速度已经非常惊人，部门调动之后，他依然是他们最好的警员。

伊斯科是见过卢卡当时状态的几个人之一，他带着几个红彤彤的西柚在午休的时候去隔壁的医院探望同事，在长长走廊里就能看见卢卡坐在尽头长椅上，不断被穿着白大褂的影子、病人的影子和着急的家属的影子遮挡，但他一动不动安静地坐在那里，等伊斯科走近了才看见他拿着一张纸巾垫在膝盖上，正用小刀耐心的削苹果。

“哎。”他一时不知道应该说什么，“你洗了吗?我觉得你应该去房间里。”

卢卡摇了摇头，在削了皮的一侧直接咬了一口，“这不是给他的，我刚从里面出来。他……护士让我出来待一会儿。”

他看起来状态还行。伊斯科把袋子抱在自己手里在卢卡旁边坐了下来，掏出一个柚子揉着皮，他不确定卢卡是不是强作镇定、会不会一碰就碎，所以他想尽量让气氛轻松一些，毕竟自己不是特别擅长安慰人。

“加雷斯好点了吗？”他问，卢卡继续啃着苹果，他看起来很累，皮肤显得比平时苍白不少。“还行。跟昨天差不多，他不能多说话，所以我在里面呆着也没用——”卢卡说，他把膝盖上的果皮和纸巾一起抛进了生活垃圾的垃圾桶里。伊斯科从他松开的衬衫领口里还能看到厚厚的绷带，金色的头发乱糟糟地垂在肩膀上。卢卡的伤不轻——他被地铁爆炸的玻璃割伤了两条胳膊，所幸的是关键的脖子并没有大碍。而每天在医院和办公室两头熬着才真正消耗着他的精力。

“办公室有什么事吗？我一会儿就回去了。”卢卡问道，伊斯科正在徒手剥西柚，果汁黏了一手，“没事，我只是过来看看。顺便托尼让我带话过来说你可以不用这么着急回去。我们最近只是在处理所有的档案——他得盯着看走不开，大概下班之后才有空来。这个给你。”他把一瓣红色的瓤递过去，“反正不是给病人吃的不用那么在意，对吧？”

卢卡露出了苍白的笑容，但好歹看起来不算勉强，“谢谢。”他带着歉意和真诚说，“他没事，我想他会好起来的。”

有人在敲门，Bubu把脑袋抬起了起来，伊斯科的手机滑了下去，他手忙脚乱的在坠落之前把它捞了起来，让它免于不知道第几次摔在地上。他从沙发床上跳下来跑到玄关处往外看，哈梅斯在猫眼里向他招手，从左手指着右手，他刚好拿着似乎是从记忆里走出来的三个苹果。

“我刚从超市回来。”门开了之后哈梅斯把苹果举了起来，“要吗？”

棕色的小狗跑到他们脚边，用鼻子和脑袋一直蹭着陌生人的腿。伊斯科把水果接过来，哈梅斯弯下腰去把它拎了起来，“你居然在公寓里养宠物。”

“嘘。”伊斯科夸张的把门关上，Bubu很配合的汪了一声，伸出舌头想舔哈梅斯的鼻子，于是它马上被放回到了地上。“只要保证不扰民，公寓里可以养宠物，只是因为空间问题大宠物没法很舒服而已。”

“我家也有两条狗，大的，一只金毛一只拉布拉多。”哈梅斯一脸羡慕的看着Bubu走回沙发床底下躺好，“可惜它们没办法过来。”

“就别让狗狗在飞机上受罪啦。”伊斯科把沙发床上的几个抱枕摆好，“请坐。你就在超市买了这么一点儿东西吗？”

“当然不是，大部分我都已经放回去了。”哈梅斯捡起一个抱枕抱着坐在了Bubu的旁边，“多了几个苹果。”

伊斯科想起了之前被打断的思绪，转着苹果笑了。

“我来问问你周末有什么安排？”哈梅斯揉着抱枕问，“能看比赛吗？”

伊斯科笑喷了，足球之于马德里市民来说是重要的生活组成部分，对游客而言是又是不可错过的活动，哈梅斯大概介于两者之间。“能。不过是real 还是athletic？”

“当然是real啦。”

“那没问题，我有会员卡，还有季票。”伊斯科说，“不过这周不行，这周百分之九十九的概率，我们会被托尼拖着加班。”

“啊？”哈梅斯露出了一个很遗憾的表情，眉毛都垂下来了，Bubu在他脚边打了一个大大的哈欠。

还在办公室的托尼·克罗斯打了一个喷嚏。

 

加雷斯睁开眼睛的时候天还没亮，床头柜上的闹钟显示的时间是五点四十，卢卡背对着他坐在床边，一只手撑着床沿一只手拿着手机，他有时候看屏幕的时间太长又太专注，整个背部都紧张的绷了起来。上学的时候他们天天六点就得起床，无论春夏秋冬刮风下雨，先去操场跑十圈，然后再刷牙吃早餐。进入正常的工作时间之后他们也经常早起晨跑锻炼，但现在未免也太早了。

昨天他在卢卡的屋子里过夜，因为级别高，卢卡的住处比他的要好很多，是个很宽敞的套间，全套的黑色家具和灰白拼接的桌布、床单和沙发套，让整间屋子显得空荡朴素。加雷斯在次卧有全套的东西，他的衣物、私人用品，跟他自己的住处一模一样的一套东西，有时他们各自需要自己的空间，有时他们需要相互陪伴，反正主卧的床足够大，还有一个漂亮的大落地窗，卢卡现在就坐在从窗外偷进来的灰色光芒里，裸露的脊背上两块肩胛骨线条美丽，加雷斯挪过去一点从背后伸手搂着他的腰。

“再睡会儿吧？”加雷斯说。天色太早，白天也免不了一整天的工作，只睡六个小时没法保持精神和身体健康。卢卡放下了手机重新掀开了被子的一角把自己裹住，加雷斯的胳膊还留在他腰上，被一起带回了舒爽的被窝，习惯蜷起来睡觉的家伙面对着他躺下闭上了眼，“日安，加雷斯。”卢卡说。

 

哈梅斯从茶水间里端着咖啡杯走回到工位的时候听见走廊的另一侧小会议室里托尼·克罗斯用明显高了一度的声音在说：“这是单选题，你不能选两个！”

“他怎么了？”他问坐在对面的家伙。

“强迫症发作了而已。”伊斯科咧着嘴说。“今天是例行的定期心理测试，通常测试正式开始前会有一个让你进入状态不作弊的小测试，没有那么正规。但是托尼估计控制不住自己——他总是要让结果表非常整洁好看。”

“他太亲力亲为了。”哈梅斯说。

“一点儿也没错。”伊斯科赞同地回答道，“这次的小测试是足球主题的，很有趣，等你做完了我们来对一对？”

不一会儿是卢卡·莫德里奇从用作临时测试考场的会议室里走出来，他站在大办公室门外对哈梅斯招手，后者放下了杯子跑过去。

“我给你带来了副局长先生的指示。”卢卡拍了拍他的肩膀，“你的第一个任务是协助托尼做好心理测试的结果分析，你会很擅长这个的。”

托尼从旁边探出了头：“哈梅斯可以先进来。”他说，“等他自己做完就可以帮忙了。”

“去吧。”卢卡说。

 

哈梅斯从会议室里出来之后一直挂着微笑，伊斯科很好奇，“你被允许看分析结果了吗？”

哈梅斯想了想，”透露非关键部分不影响保密对吧。我问你，‘控球’和‘角球进攻’你选哪个？”

“控球！”伊斯科立刻说。“这是提前测试吗？”

“我选角球进攻。”哈梅斯说，“‘助攻’跟‘进球’呢？”

“当然是进球啦。”

“最后——‘全场最佳’和‘进球球员’呢?”

“呃——”伊斯科想了想，“这个选项有明显的重叠啊。能两个都选吗？”

哈梅斯露出了八颗牙齿的笑容，“我也觉得这就是问题所在。所以我觉得托尼大概要为这事抓狂了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想说非常感谢大家的厚爱，如果有些表达能够带来一些灵感，我就觉得很高兴了  
> 本章致敬我最喜欢的《在阳台上》  
> 花魁也许是复杂多变最真实的一面，但我个人也非常喜欢勇敢强悍可爱的卢卡的一面  
> 喜爱是接受，不是磨皮和滤镜  
> 再次谢谢大家的交流，讨论永远欢迎

（5）

卢卡·莫德里奇组长开会就跟克里斯副局长开会的风格完全不同，他擅长小范围、局部的先解决一些问题，再进行全盘的协调，这样虽然流程多，但非常有效。按照他的习惯，周三下午是最适合开会的下午。

哈梅斯抱来一叠打印材料，他们用了组长办公室旁边的小会议室，一张只有六人位置的桌子，哈梅斯和伊斯科加上他们带来的材料就占了三个人的位置。不一会儿托尼拿着笔记本也来了，他盯着厚厚的两叠材料皱起了眉头，伊斯科猜他大概想强调无纸化办公的必要性。但办公优化理念的倡导和执行往往背道而驰——电子材料漫天飞舞之后，打印材料依然厚的像座山，他们的保密废纸回收频率从季度变成了月度。

“没办法。”伊斯科朝他摊了摊手，“哈梅斯跟我都对旧案子不熟，不是所有人都有你们两位的好记性。”

托尼刚想说些什么的时候另一个有着惊人记忆力的人也走了进来，于是他顺势拉了椅子坐了下来。卢卡坐在了留给他的最后一个座位上，小方桌面对面对着两位负责人给伊斯科一种被班主任找谈话的感觉，难怪这间会议室使用率最低。

调查A组的负责人、目前调查项目的总组长习惯性的拨了拨自己的头发，露出了略显苍白的额头，看起来有些缺乏睡眠。卢卡清了清喉咙说：“我们需要开个会，关于最终方案的一点准备工作。”

哈梅斯看见托尼翻开了笔记本，给会议记上时间地点，他主题一栏飞快的写上：10·3后续案件其一总体方案讨论，然后他照抄了一遍。

“蜂巢——”卢卡开口就停顿了一会儿，好像在思考着措辞，“大家都看了资料，是个相对敏感的场所。我们的一手材料非常有限，如果最后要成功抓捕，就不是靠现在已有的粗略的时间表和简单的地形图可以搞定了。我们的同事已经做了很多，但最终方案里我们需要的是精度和细节。”

哈梅斯突然想起卡里姆上次开大会的时候的那句话“英勇献身”。

“小冈萨雷斯相貌平平，特色甚少，一方面是他对私人信息保护的非常严密，另一方面是蜂巢给了他关键的隐蔽——这是他的老巢，他无意识或者有意识的在里面留下个人特色和痕迹是我们唯一的突破口，没有近距离靠近的机会，抓捕无从谈起，并且我们的机会只有一次。”

“他很少靠近陌生人。”托尼转着钢笔说，“很少。现在要卧底到他身边时间已经不够了，或者说我们还申请的到一年的执行时间吗？”

“我想总局的突然批复大概是为了防止消息泄露，并且据我所知，知道这次抓捕的人并不多。”他的刘海又长到了一低头就掉在眼前，卢卡只好再次伸手把头发别到耳后，“我们的行动要秘密且有效。”

“关于小冈萨雷斯本人的细节有哪些？”

“除了性向之外什么都没有。”托尼·克罗斯抬起下巴说，卢卡看了他一眼，转向了还在哗啦哗啦翻资料的两个年轻人。“资料是托尼整理的，但是我比较想听你们的意见。”

“呃……”哈梅斯咬着舌头似的，他一紧张说话总有点卡壳，“我们在所有的地方都缺乏细节？”

“比如？”

“比如我们并不知道他的性偏好特点，长发还是短发，金色还是黑色，虹膜的颜色和身材？”伊斯科接着说。

“我就说他们很聪明。”卢卡说，托尼轻笑起来，“这都是基础的理论运用。”他有些苛刻地说，“学校里都要教的。”

伊斯科现在是真的觉得自己再被教导主任考验了，还是两个，他知道哈梅斯肯定也觉得一样。

“对新人的高要求是你们办公室负责人的一贯特色。”卢卡说，“言归正传，问题的结果要求我们接近冈萨雷斯，问题的途径在于‘如何接近’。我们必须在蜂巢实施抓捕，就需要大量的一手数据，我们必须在近身实施抓捕，目前就只能从性偏好这点开始挖掘。”

“我要交给你们第一个任务。”卢卡说，“蜂巢是公共场所，你们进入它更有优势，因为你比我们所有人都要年轻，对他们你们是生面孔。在允许的范围内你们需要尽可能的搞清楚所有的细节，最后把最终抓捕地点的可行性报告写出来，明白了吗？”

“我们有多长时间？”伊斯科问。

“你们可以慢慢来，细致的，不暴露自己但是详尽地去探索它。”卢卡说，“一般来说两个月之内的逗留不会引起太多的怀疑，也不危险。先给你们六周，可以视情况调整。”

“没问题。”哈梅斯说，但他还是深吸了一口气。

“这个比贴身侦查简单些。”托尼说，“至少你们白天还是可以来上班的。少从正门走就是了。”

“允许申请经费。”卢卡补充说，“走正常的程序就行。”

“对小冈萨雷斯本人的分析就要复杂困难的多。”卢卡接着说，“他的形象太过扁平，除了姓名和照片，没有其他支撑。对于他的性取向和过往的性伴侣的材料是不足的，但从马德里爆炸案的手法来看，我们可以暂且假设他其实某种炫耀型人格——正面向权力示威，并且他善于控制年轻人——所有直接被控制犯罪的人平均年龄没有超过26岁。这也是我需要你们去直接进入蜂巢的考虑。那里可能会有他的触角，也有可能什么也找不到，可能会有他的私人痕迹，也有可能什么都不体现。无论如何，把所有的细节安全、完整的带回来，就是你们的唯一任务。”

“没问题。”哈梅斯又说了一遍，伊斯科也点了点头。

“你把他们弄得视死如归了。”等两个年轻人先离开了会议室之后托尼·克罗斯说，“我一直都觉得你才是对新人要求高的那个。”

“有些时候场地侦查很简单，有时候也会很困难。”卢卡轻描淡写的说，“谨慎一些总是好事情。而且他们也就在会议室里严肃些，真正到了实操阶段会灵活的多，他们都是科班出身的刑警。”

“我以为你至少会把他们拆开执行任务。”托尼说，“不过他们看着处着不错。”

“年龄相近、能力相当。我觉得他们确实处的很好。”卢卡把自己的笔记本合上，上面除了他一开始列的大纲并没有写上什么新内容，他把细节暂时全托付给了两个年轻人。“但你也知道，等到他们到职务上晋升有了明显的利益相冲时，自然就到了可以拆开的时候了。”

托尼点了点头，“你说的对。不过你打算自己写第一版的行动方案吗？”

 

“我记得你说过尽量少带工作回来？”加雷斯端着牛奶杯看着坐在餐桌旁的卢卡说，金头发的家伙把笔记本电脑直接放在了编制餐垫上，他还戴上了一副黑框平光镜——这通常意味着他要长时间写材料，加雷斯不会告诉卢卡他不适合戴眼镜，幸好他也只在家里看见过这副有点傻的眼镜。

“今天是例外。”卢卡说，“我的办公桌上全是卷宗，而且会议占用了太多时间。给我两个小时。”

加雷斯耸了耸肩，“晚上没有什么安排，需要我帮忙吗？”

卢卡突然抬起脸直盯着他看，蓝眼睛的人被看的有点莫名其妙只好裂开嘴笑了笑，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”卢卡重新把目光放回到他只写了标题的文档上，光标一跳一跳的好像在提醒他时间流逝，“我记得毕业前你也问我要不要帮忙，因为有人告诉你我收拾了五个箱子，还跟人打赌准备一次扛下十三楼去。”

“阿隆爱开玩笑。”加雷斯也想起来了那件事，“自从他们知道了——我们的关系之后，他们喜欢揪着这事恶作剧。不过我早该想到你不会是那种轻易跟人赌奇奇怪怪事情的人。”

“虽然我没有五个箱子，但是你当时急急忙忙的样子挺傻的。”卢卡轻轻地摇着头，“现在帮我一个忙好吗？也帮我倒一杯饮料，走来走去容易破坏灵感。”

卢卡在餐桌边写稿的时候加雷斯躺在沙发上玩PlayStation，卢卡的沙发刚好可以让他一个人放平身体躺下，他会把声音关掉，但是在操作失误踢飞一个球的时候还是忍不住会发出抱怨的声音，没事的晚上他们偶尔也会一起挤在沙发上玩电子游戏，也许不那么有趣，但足够打发时间，就像原先在学校放假的时候一样。

加雷斯刚进入三年级的那个夏天卢卡已经被安排到马德里市区内的一个分局完成实习，加雷斯留在学校里准备考试，一周三天做训练，其他时候空闲不少。留校的学生统一被安排到一栋公寓里住，一栋U型的容量巨大的公寓，四部电梯连着每层二十个房间，十二层的地方做了两道玻璃廊桥，可以让左翼和右翼相互联通。他们总是开玩笑说那几乎就是走在天上。

卢卡作为毕业生也最后登记了留校，这样他可以在实习间隙回学校来。冬天的时候加雷斯偶尔还能看见他回来，给他发短信问问最近在做什么他一般也都会回，临近夏天的时候他告诉加雷斯自己要加入专案组，两个多月都不会有消息。于是加雷斯真的两个月都没有得到他的任何音讯。直到有一天他听见敲门响，还以为是舍友阿隆提前回来的跑去开门，结果迎面而来的就是还背着巨大背包带着全部行装的金头发学长——卢卡几乎是直接挂在了他身上，精疲力尽，说自己找不到钥匙，于是直接来敲加雷斯的门。

“我已经连续三个晚上没有睡觉了。”被动给他拥抱的人说，“让我休息一会儿。”

加雷斯当然负责把他拖到了床上，帮他换掉脏兮兮的衣服，替他打开空调。卢卡在加雷斯的床上一直睡到了第二天中午，整整二十个小时才清醒过来。并且不知道从哪里走漏的风声，阿隆晚上发消息告诉加雷斯自己晚上不回来了让他好好看宿舍。加雷斯也占用了舍友的床，毕竟他们的房间不大，不适合挤两个成年男人。

在他的印象中卢卡第一次显得这么无力，绝大部分时候他总是控制着节奏，不管是拉练、比赛踢球还是他们的关系，卢卡是主导者，他可能并不那么强悍，但绝对是精神强势的——在各种意义上，他更年长、对关系的判断更冷静、更有经验，也更聪明。加雷斯常常被阿隆嘲笑说跟霸王花谈恋爱感觉是不是非常好，他心情一般的时候不会搭理他，因为绝大多数人都有些嫉妒他们的关系，因为卢卡·莫德里奇，全校最有名的明星之一，跟一个比自己小的新生在一起，这个故事在刚开始的几个月里一直都被认为是笑话。

加雷斯并不在意那些流言蜚语，毕竟相处起来，卢卡的一些私密细节只有他最清楚，所以他很庆幸自己完整的、无人打扰的拥有着那个最脆弱的拥抱，怀里的人毫无保留的相信他，露出了需要他的那一面——这并不常见、唯他独有，成就感和安全感顿时充盈起来，加雷斯知道他会追着卢卡的脚步继续往前走，他渴望成为他的搭档，渴望成为站在他身边的那个人，他不会让他有借口把自己扔下。

被连轴转折磨的几乎叫不醒的家伙起床之后问加雷斯要了一件白T恤当睡衣穿，那对卢卡来说有点长了，刚好过了他的大腿根，加雷斯能看见他的两个膝盖上有斑驳的擦伤——他们长时间蹲点的时候不可避免的有一些小伤痕。卢卡收起两条腿坐在起居室里吃面包，他的金头发毛毛糙糙纠结在了一起，他的眼睛里满是很少见的凝重。

“我们的保护人最后从医院跳下去了。”卢卡说，“是我把她从教堂带出来的，但她最后从医院十楼的病房窗口跳下去了。”

听完完整的故事加雷斯才知道，那大概是日后的莫德里奇组长的第一个案件，也是第一个失败的案件：他们把受主教猥亵防卫过当的十三岁“杀人凶手”解救出来，却没能保护他度过来自教区虔诚教民们的谩骂和指责，他们控诉这个年幼的孩子才是勾引主教的罪魁祸首，他们向她吐口水扔东西，在第一次听证之前她就从治疗的医院里跳了下去，像一个破碎的玩具娃娃一样躺在医院花园的石子步道上。

“我们真的不能保护所有人。”卢卡轻轻地说，加雷斯凑过去给了他一个拥抱，卢卡扭过头来就咬着他的嘴唇，他们接吻做爱，像所有情侣一样在欲望充沛的时候发泄感情，卢卡那天低头吻了他无数次，他仍然是主舵手，他控制着航向，但加雷斯知道卢卡有时候也会需要他，他们彼此需要，这就是这段关系最珍贵也最牢固的所在。

那是他们都还怀着青涩而简单的情怀和理想的年代，加雷斯想，它们虽然飘在空中不切实际，但永远明亮如星，永远美好如初。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漏了正文前的预警，虽然不会特别直接，但这篇文章里两个人的性关系是luka为主，有相互。请大家注意避雷

(6)

 

加雷斯刚到马德里的时候是卢卡去接的机，他把一副超大的墨镜挂在印着套娃的T恤上，在等待区域一直向他挥着胳膊。加雷斯朝他笑了笑，拖着随身箱子朝卢卡走过去。他看起来跟原来有些不一样了，加雷斯走在卢卡身边的时候想，他的头发比原来理得更短，打着服帖的弧度垂落在脖子附近，他看起来比原来更瘦一些，但露出来的上臂和小腿仍然肌肉结实，卢卡脱了衣服跟穿上衣服看起来并不是一个力量级的，在学校被他的外表骗过然后被揍过的人都知道。

“你为什么一直盯着我看？”走出机场停车场的时候卢卡把巨大的墨镜戴上，他开的车是一辆二手的奥迪，后备箱空间巨大，足够加雷斯塞更多的箱子。

“嗯……”蓝眼睛的家伙迅速合上后备箱的盖子跳上副驾驶，卢卡还在后座找瓶装水给他，“因为好久没见。”

金头发的司机看起来毫不在意，“我还以为是今天又在哪里沾上了蓝墨水。你的东西怎么这么少，早知道我就不借这辆七座了。”

加雷斯咧嘴笑了，“我不像你那么喜欢随身带很多东西。”

卢卡哼了一声，“这样我不会找不到东西，而且我的房间也不会乱糟糟的。”他把这辆性能还很好的车用一个夸张的弧度倒出来摆正方向。此时马德里晴空高照，连接机场跟市区的公路看起来很通畅。

“说到好久不见——”卢卡保持着两手交叉在方向盘上的姿势扭过头来看着加雷斯说，“没有接机拥抱或者吻吗？”

正在喝水的加雷斯差点呛住，然后他听见卢卡在旁边笑的像个阴谋得逞的坏人。

“这是对你不说实话的惩罚。”卢卡幸灾乐祸的看他拿纸巾擦洒在身上的水，“不过我也习惯了。”踩油门之前他迅速地凑过来吻了吻加雷斯的脸颊，“你不想我吗？”

说好久不见当然是因为非常想你，加雷斯想。不过卢卡已经把车开了出去，上午的风从打开的车窗吹进来，带来陌生的语言和气味，但是卢卡在这里，卢卡熟悉这里，他就觉得很安稳。

从学校毕业之后他们暂时分开了一年半，与其说是距离上分开了一段时间，更像是顺其自然的走在了两条平行线上，相互在异度空间看着彼此。卢卡从未跟加雷斯讨论过这个话题，他离校工作之后他们像分开旅行一样渡过了那段时间。后来加雷斯被安排到遥远的北非做特殊结业实习，卢卡在马德里的分局从最普通的警员开始干。所有同学都以为他们分手了，学校里总是热衷于调侃这段关系:“看，他们终究不合适”，或者“他们果然只是学校里的伴侣”。他们在校时得到的质疑不少，还好卢卡基本不在意言论，他一般表现在实际行动上。比如在不打扰加雷斯舍友的前提下来他的宿舍里过周末，或者一起去操场跑步。他们在每学期末有一次短训，加雷斯印象最深的那一次是他们被关在靠近入海口边上的专业训练基地里一周时间。第二天晚上房间里的空调坏了吐出一股股烟味，卢卡就拉着他在每层楼东侧的公用阳台上吹夜风晾干头发和身上的薄汗。远离城市的地方也远离光污染，夜空里星星点点，夏日里盛开的凌霄花在安静的隐藏着娇俏的颜色。卢卡靠在栏杆上对他说，你可以许愿啦。

加雷斯还想天上明明没有流星我为什么要许愿，但随后卢卡从口袋里掏出来一个水晶制的小天使摆件递给他，它的两个翅膀上可以挂小东西，说找不到更合适的礼物也带不进来，出去之后再好好吃顿饭。加雷斯才意识到那是自己21岁的生日，也是他跟卢卡在学校里过的最后一个生日，他自己都忘记了。

之后加雷斯一直用小天使的翅膀挂自己的橘色运动手环。第二年的同一天他在达尔贝达，想像一个迷人的间谍那样在咖啡店里喝酒，卢卡发了短信祝他生日快乐，还配上了三个小蛋糕表情。他们分开之后不定期的发短信，偶尔打电话，没像众人想象中的那样会搞电话sex，也没像众人想象中的那样断了联系。

加雷斯事后想，也许就是卢卡选择不正面面对这个问题，他们的过渡期才平稳而顺利——有自己的目标、没有相互撕扯对方的生活、也尊重对方的选择。各自生活有时聊天，加雷斯会告诉卢卡港口城市的风光无限，希望他过来看看，卢卡也会偶尔说到自己从早到晚的忙碌安排，直到加雷斯也毕业了卢卡也没抽时间来。他在学校里办好手续之后打电话给卢卡说：“我去找你。”

电话那头有翻纸页刷拉刷拉的声音，卢卡的回答夹在其中：“好呀，我去接你。”

总结来看，这段关系看似开始的莫名其妙，进行的波澜不惊，最后居然能落地生根，也不知道算谁的功劳。大概在这段关系里卢卡只做好了一件事——最关键的事，就是“接受一切”，他从不试图在这种独占关系里改变加雷斯的一切，他接受他的内向羞涩，也接受他有时候的黏人，更接受他偶尔冒出来的自卑。为这种宽容和自己的好胜心所鼓舞，加雷斯需要让自己能站在卢卡身边，最终他做到了这一点，成为了他的默契的搭档。

当时卢卡租的地方还没现在这么宽敞，他跟所有的新人一样住小小的房子，进门的正对面有一扇沿街的蓝色百叶窗，客厅的沙发上收拾的干干净净，抱枕整齐的靠着扶手摆开，房间里的一切都井然有序，加雷斯只好把自己的箱子紧紧的贴着门边的白墙放。

“有储物间的。”卢卡似乎是被他的小心翼翼逗笑了，“你先把要用的收出来吧。”

他们原来也并不是没有在一起住过，但从没有现在这种“安定”下来的状况，加雷斯一副不知道应该把自己的东西放在哪里样子，他有时候缺乏主人翁意识，现在更是觉得自己就像会被卢卡扫出家里去的不整洁的东西。

“淋浴水有点小。”卢卡边甩手边从浴室门里走出来，“夏天水压总是不太够。你怎么还站在这里？”

“唔……我在找毛巾。”加雷斯笑着搪塞过去，在卢卡看不见的地方抓紧把睡衣抽出来，然后把箱子迅速盖好留在原地跳进浴室里。他知道自己没必要这么紧张，但他有点控制不住——就像卢卡第一次问他要不要一起出去吃饭一样。

卢卡坐在沙发上无聊地翻电视节目单，免费的足球频道在用球星百球系列充时间，那些剪辑清晰度不一，从模糊不清到能看见清楚的头发丝，一帧帧在暗示时间演进。等他专心看起罗纳尔多的第59个球的时候加雷斯终于从浴室出来了，穿着短裤披着浴巾，头发上还有水滴在耳朵上，皮肤被搓的发红。加雷斯看起来跟原来也不太一样了——卢卡侧着头想，在北非的那段时间一定给了他极大的锻炼，他的肩围至少宽了四公分，上臂线条流畅有力，笔直的锁骨带动卷在上面的肌肉展开，让他整个人看起来挺拔了不少。原来停留在他脑海里那个留着奇怪发型的小学弟已经变了样子。

加雷斯把上衣套进还湿漉漉的头发上，卢卡的浴室空间不大，他尽量没把泡沫弄在瓷砖和地板上，还在洗手台前刮了胡子，并且擅用了卢卡的须后水——那是一股清新的柑橘气味——他从来喜欢这类水果的味道。

“你的肌肉涨了多少？”卢卡把抱枕推到一边好让加雷斯有地方坐，“我觉得至少有6公斤。”

“7公斤。”加雷斯腼腆地笑着，“在达尔贝达的训练时间比学校长，很多时候实战也需要更多的肌肉力量。”

“你需要跟走私犯或者军火掮客搏斗吗？”卢卡摇着脑袋开玩笑说，他用两根手指捏着加雷斯的大臂，对方被他弄得有点痒。“我看扳手腕我比不过你了。不过搏击肯定还是我更好，肯定的。”

“我们下次可以试试。”加雷斯说，卢卡用力戳了他一下，他笑着把肩膀耸了起来。

“试试也是我更好。”卢卡笃定地说，他的一只手搭在了加雷斯的肩膀上，他们都跟原来不一样了，但有什么东西是没有变的——在快两年的时间里它一直模糊不清，等待时间的演进让它逐渐成熟。“现在还没有接机拥抱吗？”

加雷斯伸开了手臂，卢卡把他的脑袋往下压了一点，一个有点扭转的拥抱姿势，卢卡的脸颊从自己的鼻尖轻轻擦过去，摩挲着他的耳朵，让他搞不清楚充满鼻腔的淡淡柑橘味来自他们中的谁。

“等一会儿，为什么我感觉这像情侣复合一样？”卢卡说，加雷斯哈哈大笑。

“大概是因为好久不见。”最后他说，“我很想你。”

“那是。”卢卡说，“你以为分开就逃得掉吗？”

忽略这个金头发小个子侵略性的对手就是在犯蠢。这是当时校队教练对卢卡这种全能型中场的评价，他原来踢攻击型中场，加雷斯改踢边锋之后卢卡的位置往后挪了挪，但他的控制力没有减弱，所有人都得盯防他的插上或者远射。这是他的能力，也是他的性格。就好像他们从未尝试在白天做爱，但卢卡拽着他的时候加雷斯没法拒绝他，他们在沙发上热烈的接吻，好像两只小动物一样互相噬咬。卢卡的右手从他上衣底下钻上去，左手抓着他的肩膀，加雷斯有点缺氧，但他配合的脱掉了衣服，卢卡腾出双手捧着他的脸在轻轻地摇晃。

“嘿，睁开眼睛看看我。”卢卡说，加雷斯睁开眼睛，不知道是什么叫他头晕目眩，分量不够的飞机餐、马德里的夏天的炎热还是陌生环境的紧张，他现在平躺在沙发上曲折两条长腿，视线里只能看到卢卡亮晶晶的眼睛和他垂落下来的金色头发。于是他伸出一只手去抚摸他的头发，卢卡低下头又亲了亲他的嘴唇，这次他没有闭上眼睛。

“告诉我实话吧，加雷斯。”卢卡把自己牛仔裤上的皮带扔到一边，他肌肉结实的胳膊撑在加雷斯的肩膀上面，对方的胸膛在一起一伏，他很想恶趣味的去掐一下。“你不想我吗？”

那一定是加雷斯需要回答千百遍都不会找到满意答案问题。

 

“所以我可以暂时住在这里吗？”加雷斯问。他们靠在沙发上休息，卢卡把腿架在他的大腿上，他们原来这样挤在过沙发上玩Play Station。

“可以。”卢卡干脆的回答道，疲倦和满足让他声音发哑，“或者你也可以选择在找到房子之前出去住酒店。”

“谢谢。”加雷斯说。

卢卡有那么一会儿觉得自己好像不是在跟男朋友说话，而是收留的流浪犬类，不过他很快把这个念头赶走了——他习惯了，也相信一切会慢慢改变，加雷斯会变得更有自信，自己也是，现在他们有大把的时间相处、磨合，用成年人的形态去对待彼此。“不过晚餐只有冷冻披萨和冰激凌，晚上你得跟我睡一张床上。”他懒懒地说。

“好。”加雷斯说。“晚上带我去兜风吗？我听说马德里的夜生活很美。”

卢卡看了他一眼，露出牙齿笑了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

看台上爆发出一阵欢呼，穿着白色球衫的球员从通道里陆续走出来，南看台在唱歌，人们展开着手上的围巾，还有很多球衣铺在替补席的顶棚上等待着有空的球员来签名。

“你说他们露着脖子的这个角度，多远才能避开远程射手的威胁呢？伯纳乌对面可有一栋高楼，很适合射击。”伊斯科用拇指向通道下面比划了一下，哈梅斯用手肘捅了他的肋骨一下，痛的他嗷了一句，“干什么？我只是在为伯纳乌的安保做出一点贡献。”

“做贡献不是耍嘴皮子。”他的同伴翻了翻眼睛，“再说了，进来之前你又不是没仔细看过那栋高楼酒店，对的着球员通道这儿么？”

伊斯科露出了“我只是开个玩笑”的笑容，但还是说：“外部的观察不准确，需要实地考察才能确认。不过我们的薪水不够住那么高档、视野又好的地方，马德里的旅游业推高了这一带的酒店价格。”他说，“你看，首发的队伍出来了。”

两位完全普通球迷打扮的年轻警员站在圣地亚哥伯纳乌体育场主看台上方自己窄小的蓝色座位上，跟周围的死忠球迷、季票球迷、远道而来的全世界各地的球迷一起为场上的11个人鼓掌欢呼，周六的晚上八点，马德里的太阳在照耀了一天之后终于归于平静，气温下降，球场上热情不减，头顶的天空呈现出一片晴朗的蓝紫色。伊斯科戴着洋基体育场的黑白鸭舌帽，哈梅斯穿着新的主场粉色勾边T恤，两个人都露着胳膊，一人一条大花臂。

“纹身套有那么有必要么？”他们下午在办公室商量伪装的时候哈梅斯问，伊斯科毫不在意的摆了摆手，“这样有助于融入球迷团体，也方便做背景和伪装，球员们不也很喜欢这种密密麻麻的纹身吗？”他塞给哈梅斯的贴纸上也有一个栩栩如生的狮子脑袋，他的在左手上，自己的在右手上。不过还没到球场哈梅斯就喜欢上了自己的胳膊，在地铁上他一直在端详那密密麻麻的青色纹路，伊斯科没说他那条粗壮又狂野的大臂跟他的脸其实并不十分协调，反正只要看起来凶神恶煞就行。

“今天好多场上好多国旗。”哈梅斯望着一片红黄色的斑驳说，“看来独立公投的影响比想象中的大。”

“西班牙人是来自加泰罗尼亚的球队。”伊斯科说，“这是来自首都人民的抗议和回应。”

哈梅斯若有所思的点了点头，不过他似乎很快把政治因素忘了。

他们当然不是单纯的为了娱乐目的出来看球，他们的计划是在球赛结束之后进入蜂巢，伪装成激动的、在其他地方喝多了的、寻求刺激、追求满身刺青的年轻人进去一个敏感的场所比偷偷摸摸的暗访容易的多，但代价是他们没办法携带任何可能会产生怀疑的工具，只有赤手空拳，在危机时刻只能随机应变。唯一的福利是他们终于可以在执勤的时候正当光明的喝酒。

“这只是侦查，受伤的可能性非常小。”哈梅斯说。

“嗨，你如果不写出外勤的报告就不要干扰我。如果你不想迟到错过开场的话。”伊斯科说，手里正飞快的把晚上的计划打在电脑里存档——如果真有什么意外，他们的同伴会找到他们。他的外勤搭档瞥了瞥嘴，转头去检查他们的球票时间了。

比赛并没有想象中的那样火星四溅，但哈梅斯大部分时候还是兴奋地跳上跳下，伊斯科有时候不得不拽一拽他以防止被后排球迷投诉，主队的22号球员攻入了全场唯二的两个球，不温不火兵不血刃地结束了比赛。中途有正常的60分钟轮换，球员总有各种各样的事情没法不能完整的踢完九十分钟，不被教练喜欢啦，等待新家庭成员的诞生啦，国家队的比赛任务啦。哪怕是铁杆球迷看电视百球集锦有时也会睡着，足球说到底也跟生活一样，没那么理想，也没那么平淡，也不会一直糟糕。

伊斯科中途看了好几次手机，他把可以收到内部邮件的手机留在了办公室里，除了广告和天气预报不会有什么消息发来，但他只是强迫症一样的每隔十五分钟把屏幕掐亮。直到终场哨响他才松了一口气。比赛结束之后哈梅斯的脸颊上已经爬上了两团红色，这得归功于进球时他激动地大喊大叫。

“你已经帮我们省了一瓶酒钱了。”他打趣自己的同伴说道。哈梅斯用手掌搓了搓脸笑的有点不好意思，他们正随着球场的安保的指示跟着人流散开，整座球场从外面看起来散发着银蓝色的光。哈梅斯把外套的兜帽套在脑袋上，跟伊斯科一起走下地铁拥挤的通道，“圣地亚哥·伯纳乌”的灯牌在头顶上亮着豆大的黄色灯光，地铁里的闸机为汹涌而入的球迷免费打开，无数的7号、10号和20号，4号和其他号码混在一起冲下楼梯、挤进底下的甬道，仿佛一只庞大而热闹的队伍。

“我们下次应该穿着球衣来。”哈梅斯提议道，伊斯科正贴着他把自己塞进地铁的门里。

“希望下次看球之后我们没有别的安排。”伊斯科嘟囔道。

马德里的夜晚苏醒了。

 

卢卡推开防火门决定爬楼下班，但立刻发现做了错误的选择——楼梯间里一股浓重的烟味，虽然办公楼全室内禁烟，但是依旧有忍不住的躲在监控和烟雾报警器的死角花五分钟快速抽完一根，缓解巨大的工作压力，或者仅仅是解除烟瘾。他屏住呼吸迅速爬下了两层，没有空调的空气咽喉的刺激感缓解了一些。他把背包换到另一个肩膀，准备一口气把剩下的楼层爬完。

在他们还在上学的时候，处在激素水平旺盛的年轻男孩儿年代，卢卡和大家一起都偷偷尝试过做一些成年人才能做得“非常酷”的行为，抽烟就包括在内，他们的很多教官都有着一口被烟草污染的黄牙，经验丰富的警察的习惯动作就是往制服后的口袋里摸那方形的盒子。但是那时候年轻学生初衷跟这些在生活中形成习惯的人不尽相同，他们很多只是为了好玩或者找到同伴，大多数人最后都没有将抽烟的习惯固定下来，只是偶尔会怀念那行走在违纪边缘怕被抓包的惊心动魄感。

卢卡记得加雷斯胆子小的连在夜店玩一玩喝点酒都不敢，当他们所有人都醉醺醺的挤上一辆七座的黑色大众的时候，加雷斯靠着窗户，被喝醉了的自己挤得只剩一小块，显得局促极了。所有人在夜店里都后悔带他出来玩，但是在第二天天亮大家清醒之后发现如果不是带着他所有人估计都要露宿街头、衣衫不整，就没有再追加对他的指责。加雷斯最后把卢卡送回到他宿舍楼下，天已经微微发亮，电梯向上极速拉拽的时候卢卡觉得一阵恶心，仿佛被劣质烟草熏了喉咙那种恶心，他扬起手想脱了外套，但身边的人及时的扶住了他，防止他直接摔在地板上。

那样狼狈的时刻从来只有亲密的几个人知道，卢卡早就记不清楚当时是谁顺手把加雷斯这种不会玩的小男孩带上了，很多次他也忘了问。

他在自己的公寓门前找钥匙，没过几秒门从里面打开了，加雷斯带来了客厅里温暖的黄色光线，侧过身子把他让了进去。

“我听见了你的脚步声。”他说。卢卡看到自己茶几上的东西全被堆到了餐桌上，现在上面铺满了拼图碎片，加雷斯手里还拿着分片盒，很显然他刚才正在把碎片上有图案的一面挨个翻过来。

“你今天挺早的。”卢卡看了一眼墙上的闹钟说，“看来最近任务不多，副局长没有新的指示吗？”

加雷斯笑着摇摇头，“偶尔的空闲而已。明天就未必有这种好运。”他看见卢卡的眼睛很危险的瞟过被他贴靠起来放在一起的抱枕，赶紧去把它们分开放好，卢卡很讨厌他的沙发乱七八糟，事实上他讨厌任何地方的不够整洁，他得立刻转移话题，“我马上就收拾好。”他保证道，“你吃晚饭了吗？”

有一定洁癖的人转身放弃了对沙发暂时混乱的管理，去厨房冰箱里找剩余的饮料喝，他们只买气泡水和橙汁，啤酒容易让人发胖，红酒只有在家做饭的时候才会有用，很遗憾的是他们都有时间的时候谁也不想做饭，多余的酒只能在冰凉的空气了慢慢氧化变酸，酸到像往面包上放的酒醋一样。卢卡拿了剩下的半盒果汁倒在杯子里，加雷斯重新开始摆弄他的拼图。拼拼图是他的旧习惯，他习惯用这个来帮助思考或者打发时间，论耐心卢卡觉得加雷斯能跟他不相上下，他甚至拼过三千片的细碎拼图，普通人看的眼睛都要花了。

卢卡端着果汁杯重新走到了沙发边上歪着头看加雷斯放在一旁的拼图盒面，“你在普拉多博物馆买的？”他问，被缩小了很多图案是委拉斯开兹的名画《宫娥》，是马德里艺术珍藏的瑰宝之一。画面中心的小公主穿着精致的白色裙子正视镜头，一只手正接过宫娥递给她的红色小陶杯，画家隐藏在画作其他部分大面积的灰褐色背景里，近景里还有一只同样灰褐色的大狗。毕加索曾经根据这幅画创造出了无数的变体画作，线条狂野混乱，角度各不相同，数量多的能挂满一整个主题画厅。因为整个画面的色调不亮，眼下铺在茶几上的碎片都是一片片模糊的雷同区域，看起来难度不小。

“怎么突然想起来买这个，我记得它放在货架上也有一段时间了。”卢卡坐在沙发扶手上说。加雷斯还在专心分拣不同颜色的拼图，回答的有些模糊：“大概是那天执勤的时候又看见它了。虽然作为招牌被做在各种纪念品上，但我确实没有拼过这幅画。”

就像有些很熟悉的东西会突然觉得陌生吗?卢卡想。加雷斯的拼图一些放在另一个房间里，一些放在他自己租的屋子里，他很少把拼好的拼图放进画框作为装饰挂在屋子里，他会把它们重新弄碎收进盒子里，有些时候遇到类似的棘手事需要慢慢思考的时候，他就把同一盒拼图翻出来，他们跟球员一样——或者说任何职业都一样——有着一种迷信。

“我要去洗澡了。”卢卡把橙汁最后一口喝干，抻了抻自己的两条胳膊，久坐让人肌肉僵硬，他们该在吃完饭后再去跑步，就像原来读书时那样。起身之前他伸出右手越过加雷斯的肩膀捡起一片带着红色小三角的碎片放进加雷斯的分片盒里，“你该从画家的胸前的红百合开始拼。另外记得把沙发收好。”

 

蜂巢的大门上有一圈蓝色的荧光灯管，中间密密麻麻排布着粉色的灯泡，红配蓝，一种经典却很俗气的配色。伊斯科想，他和哈梅斯穿过那道门，转眼被震耳欲聋的音乐声和人潮淹没。舞厅中心最显眼的地方并排放着四根钢管，现在上面还空空如也，好像正在等待艳丽的鸟儿上去舒展自己的羽毛。

伊斯科看见哈梅斯用嘴型对他说：“Amazing！”

“嘿，你入戏好快。”他本来想说，但还没开口，后面一个人就贴了上来，滚烫的气息叫伊斯科汗毛倒树，一根硬邦邦的性器抵在他的腰眼上。

“小狗儿，你挺可爱的。”身后的人用一种听不出来的口音向伊斯科耳朵边上吹气，“你是一个人吗？”

伊斯科已经看见哈梅斯正在忍着笑了，他翻了个白眼，顺势在对方搂着自己的两条胳膊之间翻了个身，他的个头只到那个大胡子壮汉的肩膀，看起来有点儿小鸟依人的姿态。

“你也挺可爱的，帅哥。”伊斯科说，右手攀上他的肩膀顺势一滑，手指狠狠地掐住了对方的乳头。“可惜我有伴儿了。”

哈梅斯几乎就要笑出声了，但他最终还是忍住了。

赶走了莫名其妙的骚扰者，他俩挤到吧台的一侧，一人要了一杯激情海岸，哈梅斯一直在向他挤眼睛，看的伊斯科想拿搅拌棒敲他一下。

“看出来什么了吗？”他一语双关的问。

“看出来了，这里人特别多，而且你比我受欢迎。”哈梅斯老实地回答，一双大眼睛里闪闪发光的全是刚才场景的回忆。

“喂！”伊斯科喊了一声，可惜音乐声突然放大，舞厅中央的彩色旋转色灯打开，人群开始蹦跳起来。

“好戏要来了。”哈梅斯说。"不过我觉得你需要点帮助。”

伊斯科还没反应过来，他长相可爱的同伴、同事、新认识的朋友哈梅斯伸手拨掉自己裹在头上的运动衫兜帽，用带着花袖套的那只手搂住他的脖子，结结实实地亲在他的脸颊上。吧台顶上的白灯恰巧转过来打在他们的面孔上，周围有好几个人发出了低低的、赞美意味的呼喊。

“我们不是伴儿吗？”哈梅斯说。

 


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

难道恋人们就轻松些？

哎，他们只是互相隐瞒了各自的命运。

——杜伊诺哀歌（其一）

 

加雷斯在当晚的梦里看见了拼图里公主玛格丽特手边的红色小陶杯，他曾经读到的艺术评论里关于《宫娥》里陶杯的一些解读——吃掉这些用芬芳泥土做出来的器皿曾是上流社会的一种时尚，为了美白和瘦身，无数贵族夫人因为吃杯子而上瘾，就像沉迷苦恋中的人一样苍白。他已经找到了小陶杯的所有拼图碎片，在梦境里它们合而为一，带着拼合的裂痕，象征着加雷斯心里某种隐秘的、持续不退的冲动。

不管躺在哪里、身边是谁，加雷斯都经常做梦。大概率是他大脑皮层活跃的时间过长,了解他的人喜欢说他想的太多、而说出来的又太少。他的梦一般都极具戏剧性，带有或完整或残破的剧情和强烈的情绪。有时他是上帝视角的旁观者，有时他有其中人物的一双眼睛，他总会在梦境的最后醒来，所以他总记得自己的一点儿梦的样子，感受它们留给自己的情绪。他偶尔也在梦里回顾那次受伤前后的昨日重现，但它们通常很模糊，模糊到他几乎感觉不到那到底是一种什么样的情绪。子弹近距离打穿了他的左肺，血像关不掉的水龙头那样涌出来，但他甚至都没感觉到疼。没有人知道那个留着非主流发型的年轻人手上还藏着一把枪，他的对讲耳机还塞在左耳里，卢卡的声音在电线的另外一边，带着信号不好的嗡嗡声响——他一定听到了枪声，加雷斯想。电线也为他带来了卢卡的声音，在几秒的沉默和不疼的流血之后，他听见卢卡的声音在叫他的名字，他想象他极力保持平静的脸和他发出的低沉而颤抖的说话声，那声音钻进脑里，来自遥远的呼唤。

加雷斯，加雷斯，加雷斯。

他在那样的声音里陷入了一个长久的沉睡和梦境，仿佛坠入深海，浑身被高浓度的盐水形成的压力覆盖。他可以呼吸，但非常费劲。等他终于游出海面睁眼醒来，看到的第一件东西是天花板上的正方形吊顶和圆形小射灯，病床周围的一圈围帘半开着，坐在他床边的人不是他听见的声音的来源——卢卡坐在那儿，没有开口发出呼唤，眼里血丝多的像兔子——他把自己的眼眶都搓得通红，金色的头发从头顶就开始塌下来，跟加雷斯记忆里最狼狈的形象都脱轨。就在那一瞬间加雷斯知道自己隐秘的渴望爆发了，他觉得自己是个受虐狂，因为那一齐向他涌来的情绪里，欣喜比心疼跑的快一些，自己还活着这件事都没有给他更直观的感受。

加雷斯在自己被呼吸器遮挡的视线里冲卢卡眨了眨眼睛，对方把手轻轻拢在他插着输液枕头的手背上，卢卡的手心比平常凉很多，加雷斯看见他张了张口，好像根本说不出来一个词，过了好一会儿才从如梦初醒的表情里挣脱出来，随后站起身按下了床头的呼叫铃。

“我去叫医生。”他用加雷斯很陌生的声音说着很矛盾的话，匆匆从围帘旁边离去，二十分钟之后才回来，在医生背后露出一个苍白的额头。加雷斯后来才偶尔听同事谈起那段时间卢卡糟糕的状况——频繁地把自己关在洗手间隔间里、干呕到像可以把胃吐出来。他很顺利的在加雷斯恢复到能察觉到蛛丝马迹之前干掉了糟糕的状态，也从不向他提起，因为他始终为加雷斯重伤的事情自责，尽管他什么都没有做错。

加雷斯确实用他的受伤探测到了卢卡对他的真实感情，但一瞬间的获得的欣喜长出了日后无数的愧疚，像咸甜混在一起的复杂感受。无声的试探本身是一道伤口，加雷斯并非刻意，但伤口还是留下了。他们的关系是健康里仍有病态，哪怕克服了那么多的不不平衡和相互适应，热恋与鸿沟彼此交错。它远非十全十美。试探不是一个好习惯，自我怀疑也不是，但它们叫人上瘾，最终在无形的伤害着两个人。

事情已经过了一年，卢卡现在正背对着他躺着在双人床上，加雷斯从自己完全由回忆里构成的梦里醒来，突然很想伸手摸摸面前那两片在睡衣底下凸起的肩胛骨，不知道它们是否是从身体里支棱出来的、还没有刺穿皮肤的刀。

 

他们要了第三份鸡尾酒，伊斯科看见他的同伴的两颊已经绯红了——吧台周围的人差不多都跟哈梅斯一样，拧着身子，手指缠着酒杯柄，眼睛紧盯着四根钢管上扭来扭去的身体。表演者穿着紧身的衣服，全部四肢修长，两腿之间和胸部同时有看不太清楚的隆起。伊斯科眯起眼睛也看的不真切，哈梅斯已经做过同样的努力了。

“2号怎么样？”他的漂亮同伴突然放弃了求真务实，冲他露出一个调皮的笑容，用手挡着嘴巴凑过来咬耳朵。伊斯科又瞟了一眼那个留着黑色刘海的家伙，她——或者是他正把整个身子绕着钢管转圈，长长的头发逗得台下无数人伸手想抓。

“不错。"伊斯科满意的点点头说，“腿非常不错。”

“我们应该去给他的紧身底裤里塞钱。”哈梅斯建议道，他看见圆形的舞台下面有好多只手，可惜它们都碰不到表演者的脚趾，只能徒劳但渴望的在外伸着。

“你可以试试，据我所知在表演的时候接触表演者会被扔出去。”伊斯科端起自己的酒杯把最后一口喝干，然后把杯底的樱桃拣出来咬在牙齿中间磨着。“这是规矩。”

哈梅斯笑的眼睛都垂了下来。“我觉得他的腰也不错。”2号表演者正从钢管顶上螺旋下降落到地上。一个观众跳上了舞台，甩掉自己的皮衣，从背后抱住那截漂亮的腰，扭着自己的胯跟他一起左右摇摆，周围的人发出了尖叫，但并没有膀大腰圆的保安上去把共舞者拽下来。

伊斯科摸了摸自己的下巴，哈梅斯正在向他挤眼睛，他会意的发出了响亮的咋舌声，一09、面把椅子转过来把空了的酒杯递给了服务生，一面把空着的手放在了哈梅斯的腰上。

“你也想上去摸摸看？”哈梅斯用天生的烟熏色嗓音说，自带一种撩拨的意味，音量不大不小，刚好够周围几个人听见。伊斯科挑了挑眉毛，从牛仔裤的口袋里把一张皱巴巴的纸币扔在吧台上的金属盘子上。“谁不想摸？可惜我只给得起小费。给。”他把盘子朝替他收杯子的服务生手边推了推。

“和‘皇后’跳舞的名额一个晚上只有一个。”收了钱的家伙露出了职业的微笑。“那毕竟是‘皇后’。”

“可惜’皇后‘是黑头发。”哈梅斯若有所思的接了一句。“我还是喜欢金发。”

 

“你们俩看起来宿醉未醒。”托尼·克罗斯开完早会回来看见伊斯科和哈梅斯面对面的打哈欠，他们被允许晚来一个小时，上午的工作时间急剧缩短。“’蜂巢‘里有最低消费吗？”

“没有。”伊斯科揉着自己的右眼，“但他们的酒确实货真价实，没有兑水。”

哈梅斯边笑边点头，托尼似乎觉得这个玩笑并不好玩，瞥了瞥嘴。“希望你们保护好肠道。”他说，“毕竟酒精跟女性都容易让人上瘾。”

虽然笑话很冷，但所有听到的人都忍不住笑了起来。他们尽量让严肃的工作听上去轻松一些，让人不过多的沉浸在那场爆炸的阴影里。

“记得及时写报告。”他们蓝眼睛的负责人留下了最后一句叮嘱又拿上本子出去了。哈梅斯从宽屏的电脑旁边对伊斯科眨了眨眼，“你看出来什么了吗？”

伊斯科又打了一个哈欠，声音听起来懒洋洋的，“跟昨晚说的一样。人很多，黑发比金发受欢迎。”

“也许我们下次应该挤到舞台前面。”哈梅斯说。

“如有足够的经费，我们下次应该爬到舞台上。”伊斯科从鼻子里发出了哼的声音，“去跟黑发的‘皇后’跳舞。”

“不要担心。”哈梅斯说，“我相信今后机会还有很多。”

 

托尼敲了敲组长的办公室房门，发现门并没有关上，卢卡的声音在喊“请进“，于是他推门进去，发现他几乎把自己埋在了卷宗里，宽大的办公桌上没有一片空白的地方。空了的花瓶被移到了书架上，里面空荡荡，什么东西都没有，只留在系在瓶口的棕色丝带了。

“喔。”托尼说，“需要请保洁人员进来帮忙打扫一下吗？”卢卡抬头看了他一眼，并没有放下手里的东西，他的指尖因为翻旧档案黏了一层厚厚的灰，摸在空白的纸面上会留下一个个指纹。

“整理了我就找不到想要的东西了。”卢卡说，眼睛没有离开纸面。“有什么事？”

“例行签字。”托尼把文件夹递上去，“顺便问问小组例会多长时间安排一次合适，会议容易撞车，需要提前错开时间。”

卢卡看了一眼桌上的台历，“他们去过‘蜂巢’了吗？”昨晚他收到了伊斯科提的外勤申请，他们的登记时间是晚上十一点到凌晨三点。

“看样子去过。”托尼把手里的笔转了一圈，“应该如鱼得水。”

卢卡露出了一个笑容，“例会一周一次吧。定在每周二，提前一天把情况报告提上来。上次的方案局长们已经通过了。”他把自己该签字的地方用名字填满。“现在我们需要慢慢的充实情况说明。”

“没问题，我让他们去安排。”托尼说，“卢卡，你考虑重新对持枪凶手进行问询吗？”

任何一个在办公说五米以内的人都能发现卢卡抬起来的右手很明显的僵住了，仿佛某种看不见的木偶线把它用力一拽，托尼眨了眨蓝眼睛，“你知道，他尚在监管期限内，可以随时招来问话。”

“可是我记得当时他的医疗报告里有躁郁症。”金头发的调查组组长把手放下，又翻了一页卷宗里的文档页，“‘精神疾病‘。非常好的借口。”

“精神疾病只能让他对所做的事情付出’不那么应有‘的代价，并不代表他没有任何代价。”托尼平静地说，“如果他的精神稳定到足以让他在外面自由活动，我不觉得再次取证有什么问题，而且我们现在有’神使‘，不值得一试么？”

“让我想想。”半晌卢卡才回答说，“给我一点时间。”

托尼耸了耸肩，把签字板拿了回来，“这只是我个人的建议。”他伸出手拍了拍同事的肩膀，“有些事情让你太敏感了。”

“挫败让我太敏感了。”卢卡突兀地说。

“有句话你可能听得太多了，但那不是你的错。”托尼临走的时候留下了这句话，顺便帮卢卡关上门。仍然坐在椅子上的人用沾满灰尘的手指揉了揉鼻梁。

托尼出门之后没有绕路直接回了大办公室，两个年轻人还面对面的在边讲话边看键盘。“哈梅斯。”他叫了一声，“007。我有个任务要给你。”

“嗯？”被喊道的人眨着大眼睛看着他，这家伙看起来太单纯善良，非常好的伪装。

“我有个任务要交给你。”托尼·克罗斯重复了一遍。“毕竟严格意义上卢卡·莫德里奇不算是我的上司。”

 

挫败才是让他敏感的地方。卢卡清楚地知道，他厌恶失败——是他的失误让加雷斯重伤，尽管所有人都说不是他的错。一句安慰的话说上一万遍可能会成为一句寒暄，有那么一段时间他甚至觉得周围的人看他的眼神都隐含着责怪，会在处在人群密集的感到承受不住的压力。他需要一个人待着，不跟任何人说话，只简单的跟照面的人打招呼，长时间的看着那个还没有睁开眼睛的人，仿佛等待一个婴儿的新生。

卢卡曾经以为他对加雷斯的感情是纯粹的爱，后来他才发现那里面夹杂着明显的占有欲和控制欲——曾经他可以选择任何一个人做自己的情侣，但他选择了那个把目光投向他的人、那个目不转睛的盯着他，用全部的精力来望着他，他选择了爱他的人，并且长期以来把他们的关系当做一种成功来享受。直到他险些失去了加雷斯他才意识到自己的私心，他在病房里悄悄地、趁他睡着的时候避开所有人的目光探身亲吻他的额头，在心里无数次祈祷他赶快好起来。

在卢卡快要被强制去看心理医生的时候加雷斯醒了，他大概是听到了自己的祷告。

事情过去了一年，这件事情持续带来的影响也许消退，但并未消失，他们不再挤在同一间浴室里洗澡，那样他会看到加雷斯身上的伤疤，在心脏附近，是永远消除不了的痕迹。他们也许刚刚从校园恋爱的天真浪漫中清醒过来，了解到生存本身有诸多无法控制的意外。无论卢卡曾经多么不可战胜，但最终再也没有什么可靠的家园。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10月和11月最忙一段时间过去了，争议最多的一段时期也过去了。因为忙着搬家，有些东西就没有连续的写，有一篇我想在搬家前写完的东西也没能如愿，也就只好慢慢地再整理思路。  
> 再次感谢大家的评论和喜爱，一些非常私人的想法如果能有共鸣，我很高兴

（9）

“呃……”哈梅斯用拇指按着嘴唇，上上下下地打量着托尼·克罗斯的衣服。“你这样穿真的很像那个什么，希特勒的禁卫军？”

伊斯科笑得差点把咖啡吐在了文件上。“你说党卫军吗？”他照样从上到下看了一番，“是挺像的。”伊斯科附和道。

托尼那双水蓝色的眼睛朝他们露出了轻蔑的神色，他今天穿了全套的制服，熨烫的笔挺，金色的扣子一直扣到下巴，最上面的一颗带着警局的徽章，淡金色的头发用发胶打理的一丝不苟服帖的贴在脑袋上，露出优雅的弧线，透着十足的政治精英味道，就差一个双S徽章。

“这是标准制服。”托尼没有搭理两个人无聊的玩笑，“如果让几个老局长听见你们说制服审美直逼纳粹，他们会立刻开会商量要不要做个修改方案。”

哈梅斯吐了吐舌头，伊斯科不怕死地接着打趣说，“我们的重点又不在德国人对于制服的审美上。”

托尼决定不再搭理两个人，转身向门口走，哈梅斯跟着站了起来，他还穿着跟平常一样的便服，还戴着一副黑框眼镜，看起来活像一个大学生。

“一切顺利。”伊斯科拍了拍哈梅斯说，对方冲他一笑，也跟了上去。

询问室的玻璃另外一侧坐着一个年轻人，红色的染发剂发褪了色，头顶黑色的新头发露了出来，他看起来苍白阴沉，嘴唇敏感的颤抖着，手指放在自己的膝盖上不停地松开又绞起来。

“嗨。”哈梅斯绕过玻璃墙在旁边的椅子上坐下，“早上好。”

红头发的年轻人瞪了他一眼，又看了看神情严肃的托尼，金发的家伙在对面站着，两只手立在支撑着桌面的卷宗上，他的身高形成了很强的压迫感。

“早上好，伊格莱西亚先生。”托尼平稳的、冷漠的、没有任何情感起伏地问候着，“我们有一些细节需要请教。”

加雷斯和卢卡去家附近的火腿小食吧吃早餐，他们本想去吃小油条配巧克力，但开在在市中心的老店通常十点才营业，而且游人如织，空气欠佳，只能在不忙的休息日前去。附近的小食吧有一个勤快的老板和一群愿意早上班的员工，他们并排坐在吧台上，一人点了一个用油纸包着的火腿片三明治和加了牛奶的咖啡，卢卡买了两份晨报，他的上半身都挡在展开的报纸后面，加雷斯看见他仔细读体育版的一块方格。老板在椭圆形的吧台中间来回转身，脚步灵活，给坐在四面八方的顾客端上刚做好的咖啡，玻璃柜台里面堆满了火腿和各类面包做成的食物，加雷斯吃着自己的可颂三明治，烤的酥脆的起酥皮一咬就掉落碎屑。

“皇马最近成绩一般。”卢卡读完了两版新闻，把报纸折了起来，端起自己的咖啡啜了一口，“巴萨还不错，他们想拿回联赛冠军。”

“每年的联赛冠军都不会在上半个赛季决出来。”加雷斯用手指抹着盘子里的面包碎屑，“这是规律。”

“但前半赛季都会给结局积累下一些优势，或者障碍，这也是规律。”卢卡说，“当然啦，球迷总是相信自己的球队会越来越好。”

在他们还小或者更年轻的时候，只喜欢某一支球队或者只喜欢某一个球星不是那么常见的事，球队死忠通常是家庭性和城市性的。到了现在这个年纪，轻而易举的说出自己最喜欢的又变得不那么常见了，因为它们很容易引来争执或者嘲笑。

加雷斯忘了他们上一次一起外出吃早饭是什么时候的事，自从他们拆伙不再是搭档之后，他的办公室搬到了楼下，卢卡换了新的房间，他们需要打卡的时间不一样，通常不会一起出门，也很少一起回家，他们相聚的时间通常只是私密的时间，其他时候总带着一种若有似无的躲避心态。

加雷斯其实也还算习惯这种方式，毕竟他们不再是学生，也不再是年轻的员工，他们需要挑起各自的责任，然后与此同时再与对方相爱——他相信他们的感情并没有变质，只不过是转换了形式。

偶尔在工作日一起出门吃早饭真的很棒，他们也会罕见的一起前往警局大楼。

 

“你是谁？”坐在哈梅斯对面的伊格莱西亚在托尼一离开隔间就问，厚玻璃门之后听不见说话声。他声音压的很低，有一种嘶嘶的吐气声。哈梅斯耸耸肩，“心理医生——实习。”他说，“你可以叫我…呃…詹姆斯。抱歉我紧张的时候说话有点结结巴巴的。”

这是测谎仪都检测不出来的真相，真假参半，亦真亦假，屡试不爽。

“上次那个老头呢，你的老师呢？”

哈梅斯垮着一张脸看了一眼自己的手腕，“大概在楼上跟某个警局领导寒暄，‘负责跟你聊聊’是他给我的任务。”对方拉长了脸看着他，哈梅斯赶紧补了一句，“你别紧张，我只负责正式询问之前的‘随便聊聊’。我只负责‘打发时间’。”

伊格莱西亚看了一眼玻璃门之后的克罗斯，他正垂着眼皮用签字笔在写字板上做着什么记录，这个长得像雅利安纯种的警察叫人讨厌，相对比之下这个叫詹姆斯的家伙显得好说话的多。伊格莱西亚把手指攥紧了又松开，慢慢地开口：“我们都负责‘打发时间’。没什么重要性可言。”

对面的家伙大大的松了一口气，“你的头发是染的吗？原来是黑色的？”

三十五分钟之后托尼敲着玻璃门，哈梅斯从内部把它打开，好让穿着白色外套的“正式头衔”的心理医生进来。“聊得怎么样，伊格莱西亚先生？”托尼问，“放松会让你想起一些细节吧？”染着糟糕红发的年轻人耸了耸肩，似乎不愿意再说一个字——他刚才打发时间聊够了。

 

加雷斯的办公室在调查办公室的楼下两层，他们更靠近火灾逃生窗口，仿佛指望出紧急任务的时候他们能直接顺着屋顶的排水管道滑下去，就像马赛克化的超级马里奥那样。所以当他需要去局长办公室的时候电梯会路过人员密集的7楼，需要在开关门之间那个狭小的金属盒子里完成所有的寒暄，加雷斯不擅长打招呼，不过他的同事们也都不爱在电梯间里谈笑风生，大部分的人抱着材料低头进来，再抱着材料低头出去。

7楼的电梯门缓缓开启，加雷斯深吸了一口气，映入眼帘的是熟悉的金色头顶，卢卡抖了抖刘海走了进来。

“很少碰见你坐电梯嘛。”卢卡说。“去哪里？”

先进电梯按好楼层的加雷斯顺着他的话回答：“9楼。”

“同一层。”巨大的绳索把电梯厢用力上拽，风从头顶吹下来，卢卡举起一只手把左边的头发绕道耳朵后面。他不是那么喜欢电梯，下次还是跟原来一样走楼梯的好。

9楼的走廊里都铺着电梯，防火门的左右翻转会带来一股股带着烟味的空气。加雷斯没有刻意等待卢卡，只是他做完手头的事，卢卡也刚好从副局长单独的办公间走出来。他们今天似乎是被黏在一起了。

“中午有空吗？”卢卡问，“我们可以直接下楼吃午饭了。”

乘坐电梯大概是他们做的最不恰当的一个选择。

 

哈梅斯和托尼一起“夹带”着伊格莱西亚下楼去，脸色苍白的年轻人把两只手揣在牛仔裤的口袋里慢悠悠地走在最前面，哈梅斯慢半步，托尼殿后，从头到尾他的表情都绷的像块饼干。他们走到电梯间门口，伊格莱西亚突然转过身，差点撞到哈梅斯的鼻子。

“你们盯上了他了，是不是？”他含义模糊地说，眼睛轮流扫过身后的几张脸，“问了那么多，你们又想抓住他，是吗？”

托尼清了清嗓子，用他一如往常的平稳声音说：“我们从未放弃抓住他。不管你说的那个他是谁。”

电梯发出了抵达的声音，双门打开，卢卡正巧看见红发的后脑勺，他突然伸手按住了保持开门的按钮，伊格莱西亚转过脸，正对上金发男人的目光。

那一瞬间加雷斯有一种很奇怪的感觉，仿佛在看电影，沉溺在黑暗的光线、沉闷的空气和不真实的直接体验当中，画面迅速退格，伊格莱西亚的脸在他举起枪指着自己胸口的时候跟现在的表情没有什么差别——冷漠、厌倦、空洞——他有心理疾病，很难感受到满足和愉悦。他告诉他：“先生，请您立刻离开现场，这里非常危险。”然后他转过脸，把插在皮带上的被截短的手枪拔出来直对着他的额头，然后他的手晃动了一下，降落到胸口附近。几秒钟之后加雷斯捂着胸口跪了下去，对方的表情也没有什么明显的起伏——面对一地鲜血，他甚至露出了一种看起来类似“悲悯”的神色。

伊格莱西亚转过脸，动作与一年前的影像重合，加雷斯看见他懒散的眼神花了一会儿才聚焦，冲自己露出一个薄薄的微笑，他真的不确定下一秒会不会又掏出枪。

“两位，请带我们的证人下楼。”托尼提高了音量，主动划破了紧张的沉默。哈梅斯低下了头从卢卡身边走过，代替他按住了开门按钮，伊格莱西亚跟着走进了电梯里，卢卡早就大步流星的迈了出去，加雷斯选择跟着他，他与伊格莱西亚擦肩而过。

托尼隔着好几个人对哈梅斯点了点头，他现在恐怕有一些更棘手的问题需要处理。

 

伊斯科从打开的办公室门口听见一声很响的关门声，好奇的抬起眼睛往外看，哈梅斯跟托尼都没有回来，他还在等着听听看他们关于枪击凶手时隔一年之后的盘问有什么成果——当然，这是背着卢卡·莫德里奇组长的。

表达了“一切风险我来承担”的托尼·克罗斯眼下就在被猛的关上门的办公室里，双手抱着靠在卢卡的办公桌上，加雷斯觉得卢卡刚才关门的动作差点夹着自己的指头，他很愤怒，他生气起来是很可怕的。

“你没有什么需要解释的吗？”卢卡冰冷的问，克罗斯比他高，一双冰蓝色的眼睛却非常平静。“你疯了吗，哈梅斯会直接暴露的！”

“哈梅斯有他更好的作用需要发挥。”托尼说，“我所谓的‘解释’就是我原先提给你的建议，再次问询更有效率。伊格莱西亚一年来没有跟蜂巢有过来往，这是不正常的，为什么这样的人会被选成‘开枪的人’呢？”

“我没有同意这么做。”

“如果你仔细看一下两位的档案，卢卡。”托尼讽刺地说，“你会发现他们的编制属于调查办公室，而非你的直属。至于伊格莱西亚，是在监视期之内具有前科的家伙。现在收一收你的火气，不要总是摆出一种‘你总是对的’的模样。”

“整件案子的安排需要‘在我的控制’之下，这是局长们的要求。”卢卡毫不客气地说，“哈梅斯和伊斯科需要做的是尽可能的保护新人警察的优势，为我们带来酒吧的细节！不是抛头露面！”

“抛头露面不是行动组的特长吗？”托尼说。

加雷斯觉得自己得开口说点什么，“我们需要坐下来谈谈——”

“闭嘴！”卢卡说。

“我觉得你们的沟通应该要先放一放。”托尼说。

整个办公室陷入了一种尴尬的沉默，加雷斯咬了咬嘴唇，他成功的把他们俩之间的气氛弄得更紧张了。

“谁被禁言了？”第三个声音从门外传来，他们没有锁上门，这让“顺便“路过的克里斯很轻松的把门推开了，加雷斯跳到一边让他们的副局长先生进门来，可他只是站在门框处，一只手还搭在把手上。“很长时间没有见你们这么激烈的讨论东西了。”他调侃道，卢卡似乎并不想接话，托尼把手放了下来。“老头子们总跟我打赌，说托尼·克罗斯和卢卡·莫德里奇是绝妙的搭档，不管是能力上还是性格上，完美互补，不会产生矛盾。我告诉他们这全是鬼扯，所有搭档和同事总有意见不一样的地方，不过只要是针对工作内容上的吵架，就影响不了他们搭配的大局，这就是职业精神。”克里斯眨了眨眼睛，“不过多谢，现在我赢了他们一顿精品咖啡。另外托尼的考核表还没送来，你的二季度考核结果不想要了吗？”

“早一周我就拿上去了。”托尼说，“估计压在文件堆里了。”

“喔，那我需要去找找了。”克里斯说，“先道午安，各位。”

托尼跟着克里斯出去之后关上了门，加雷斯看见卢卡背对着他用两只手捂着脸缓慢地揉搓，卢卡很少认错，有时候到了固执的程度，这都源于他一直都很优秀、一直都很正确。眼下这个情况过去的一切成为他的阻碍，加雷斯本身成为了他难以跨过去的一个障碍，这甚至都不知道应该算作感情危机还是职业危机。

“对不起。”良久之后卢卡低声说，“刚才我不应该叫你‘闭嘴’。”

“你很少这么着急了，卢卡。”加雷斯试着露出一点笑容，但对方不愿意看他，“再见伊格莱西亚我觉得是个不错的主意，这是我自己的看法。”

卢卡转过身来，他的眼睛亮的吓人，仿佛蓄满了泪水，但细看却发现那只是光，充满着情绪的、明亮的光。

“我们一定会抓住他的。”他平静地看着加雷斯说。

有多少个平行时空的瞬间在这里相聚，加雷斯想，也许在第一空间里他们是游侠与神奇生物，在第二空间里他们是普通的足球运动员，但一定在某一个时空里，或者在他已经忘记的回忆细节里，或者在一些不知道从哪里冒出来的、继承自虚无的记忆里，他们轻松的相爱，不必回溯那些险些死亡或沦陷的过去。

也许哪个空间里都有现在这样的时刻。加雷斯转念想。也许是因为他们从未想过停下来，所以来到了现在。

 

哈梅斯是带着热狗上来的，他看起来有点饿，一边嚼着蘸着两种酱的面包一边喝杯子里的凉透的咖啡，伊斯科从桌子另一边抛过去一个餐厅里免费派送的薄荷柠檬糖，“有什么收获吗特工先生？‘风险’这么大的冒险？”他用拇指指了指隔壁。

“关键在于审美，伊斯科。”哈梅斯笑着说，“黑头发。”


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

卢卡坐在沙发上的人全神贯注了一个小时了，他曲着一条腿抱着膝盖，下巴放在胳膊上，双眼一动不动地盯着屏幕看，直到录像里的裁判吹了结束哨才松开胳膊，然后不出意外地发现自己的大腿全麻了。加雷斯走过去把杯子里刚倒的水倒进茶几上卢卡的空杯子里，卢卡正在小心的把失去知觉的腿搬来搬去，小声道了句谢，他的腿现在像个正在泄露的沙袋。

“你每次怎么能看的这么专注？”加雷斯笑着说，“尤其是你明明都看过好几遍了。”

“一个古老的理论——测试自己是不是每次都能看出一点新东西。”卢卡喝了一口水，顺带揉了揉自己的眼眶，他的白皮肤上出现了两个不可忽视的淡青色眼圈，他最近的睡眠不足，直接表现在了身体和情绪上，加雷斯在沙发的另一头坐下——这是另一个表现——加雷斯有敏感的雷达，会在探测到情况不对的时候自动给他们中间空出一点距离，这是他处理他们关系的一种方式，卢卡看来不怎么好。

他们又像很长时间以来那样，对白天的“争吵”避而不谈，小心翼翼，保护着不知道什么时候生出的一条罚球线，避免犯规。卢卡想，他们真的该好好谈谈，不是来自副局长的调侃或者托尼·克罗斯的嘲讽或者其他的压力。而"谈谈"这项工作本身开始的异常艰难，一开始是因为加雷斯身体欠佳，后来是因为卢卡的精神敏感，再后来他们都选择避开这根包裹进皮肉的刺里面，然而并不是所有的蚌都能最后吐出美丽的珍珠，更有成千上万的异物带着血肉一起腐烂。

卢卡看了一眼加雷斯，他的注意力放在了茶几底下的拼图上，并没有注意到自己的注视。他们不该拖延到现在活像要去进行团体心理咨询的夫妻，不知名的厌恶着现在的情况，还不知道问题出在哪里。卢卡只要想一想走进心理咨询室面前坐着拿着写字板的医生，询问的内容包括他们做爱的频率，就觉得脖颈上铺满鸡皮疙瘩。他张了张口但是没能发出一点声音，于是又开始有些神经质地捋自己耳朵后面的卷发。

  


伊斯科本来打算挽着哈梅斯的胳膊走进酒吧大门，但被对方批评为“太做作”，于是他按照哈梅斯的指导把两手揣进口袋、用一种胳膊肘时不时能碰见跟他并排行走的人的腰眼姿势跟他一前一后的进了门。酒吧里昏暗的光线和刺眼的射灯照在他的脸上让他的瞳孔有限度的收缩。他们今天进场的时间比较晚，漂亮的皇后已经在台上表演了，瀑布一样的一头黑发在钢管周围摇晃。

“要龙舌兰。”哈梅斯冲吧台酒吧比了一个双份的手势，还附赠一个温和的笑容，余光却在瞟伊斯科。伊斯科把嘴里的口香糖嚼的没剩什么味道，漆黑的眼珠和眼白分明翻了一个白眼。在酒保眼里看来他们在闹别扭。

“这行不通。”他们面对面在两张连在一起的桌子上做计划和上传行动计划的时候伊斯科把铅笔扔在哈梅斯面前，“为什么我要扮演怨妇？”

“因为我演技好。”哈梅斯想都不想说。

“演技好的不该挑战高难度角色吗？”

哈梅斯很无辜的抬起一双杏仁眼，“伊斯科。”他很有经验一样地劝说道，“情绪起伏不大的一方才是高难度角色。”

眼下伊斯科打心里默默认同了他的说法，他虽然足够聪明，但实战经验到底不丰富。放在口袋里的手心沁着汗，生怕自己一紧张之中把他们排练好的剧本做过了头，搞砸了自己入职以来第一次卧底性质的外勤。酒吧里很吵，嗡嗡的声音连带着自己的耳膜一起共振，哈梅斯坐在吧座上跟酒保聊天，他的嗓音比迷幻电子乐还要容易练成一线，伊斯科刚开始还听见他在说“柠檬、哥伦比亚祖母绿和薄荷叶”，后来就只听见他嘴唇开合的声音。皇后正叉着两条长腿让观众欣赏他的大腿和两腿之间鼓起来的东西，尖叫声和荷尔蒙弄得空气温度都上升了好几度。伊斯科盯着他的头顶看，上面被唯一的光源追出一片高光，看的他眼睛有点疼。

"你怎么了？“哈梅斯的声音终于转向他，一边看向他，露出疑问和关切的神色，一只手从木质桌面上伸过来想拢他的肩膀。伊斯科本能的一甩，差点碰翻了他一点没动的水晶酒杯。

“要一杯水。”伊斯科转过身对酒保说，他的额头上有细细的汗水，看起来有点呼吸困难，却不想让自己的同伴安抚。敬业的酒保倒了一杯白水，还体贴的夹了两格冰块。哈梅斯担心的看着他喝了两口，伸手摸了摸他放在台面上的手背。

“我们不该连着喝酒的。”他看了一眼伊斯科，又抱歉的看了一眼酒保轻声说。“至少应该吃点东西——”

伊斯科扔下杯子把手从哈梅斯的手心底下抽出来，他看起来快吐了，慌忙的抹掉自己的兜帽，露出额头和脖子，看了一眼幽蓝色的盥洗室标志就走开了。哈梅斯从椅子上站起来，叫了一句他的名字，立刻被淹没在嘈杂的声响里，他往前走了两步又停了下来，垂下了眼，回头极其腼腆地冲酒保笑了笑。

盥洗室斜对着更衣间的后门。伊斯科边用肩膀撞开门边把嘴里没味道的口香糖吐出来，正在用隔壁洗手池的人觉得他真的吐了，还好心的抽了一张面纸给他。伊斯科顺手擦了擦汗，找了一个隔间锁上了门。

“我们要想办法靠近后台。”哈梅斯说。他们面前打印出来的酒吧平面图已经被涂成了游戏地图，所有细节不清的地方都还留着深色的阴影。

”没人能靠近后台。“伊斯科在对面抱起胳膊，没有哪个舞台的后台不是保密之地。“除非用个非常老土的方法。”哈梅斯扬起了眉毛。

伊斯科坐在马桶圈上之后刚才那副不舒服的表情立刻消失了。他从口袋里掏出轻质的手表带上，经过校对的夜光指针还有三分钟就会指向十一点整。十一点整舞台皇后会跳完他的最后一支舞，脱掉他的最后一件衣服，全场的灯光会亮到刺眼，然后全场光线会全暗。

“我敢打赌如果弄坏他们的照明设备，十分钟…大概五六分钟我们就会被抓住。”哈梅斯撅着嘴说。

“我们只需要走廊的灯泡黑了就行。”伊斯科眨眨眼。

盥洗室不大，隔壁最后一个抽水马桶声响起来之后伊斯科又看了一眼表，还有一分钟不到。他转开锁，在洗手的水声悠悠响起的时候冲了出去，帽子裹住半个脸，踉踉跄跄的走了两步，靠在墙上，无力的又拽了两张手纸。

“你没事吧小老弟？”抖着水的人问他，语气随便，他显然也急着赶出去看皇后的最后一支舞，伊斯科只冲他轻微的点了点头，对方就匆匆在他肩上捏了一把转身准备走出去。

伊斯科在背后摸到了被门沿挡住一半的开关。

门外的狂欢像山呼海啸一样涌来，大家在倒数计时。

哈梅斯也在看表，他的侧脸在明暗的光线里只有淡淡的表情，担忧自己伴侣的一点情绪全堆在他蹙起来的眉头，酒保在他的手边放上一杯新酒，他道了一声谢，看见那只戴着白手套的手做了一个优美的动作，把托盘拿走了。

调酒师会需要戴手套吗。他顺着那移走的指尖转过了头，酒保已经拖下了外套，只穿着背心，看起来上好的料子在闪烁的灯光下泛着荧光。胸口的扣子解开的一颗，让那马甲看起来不是特别服帖，也许是因为热，也许是为了方便行动。

“您不去看看他吗？”彬彬有礼的酒保彬彬有礼地问。哈梅斯咬了一下嘴唇，他的视线轻轻瞟过那马甲的腰腹侧，看起来有一片很薄但有质量的东西贴着衣服放着。

“啊…”哈梅斯看了一眼舞台，一条腿从椅子上放到了地面上。“是呀…他会错过表演…”

“如果搞不定走廊的灯泡呢？”哈梅斯问，“五分钟无事撤退你做的到吗？”

伊斯科做了个OK手势。

伊斯科的手表在尖叫高潮中发出的蜂鸣，他关掉空无一人的盥洗室的灯，在黑暗中爬上了盥洗台，线路灯箱应该就在吊顶上面，他只需要稍微断开一下连接。

哈梅斯喝干了他的杯子，眼睛非常自然地看向酒保，十分里有九分他确定对方腰上放着一把匕首，又轻又薄又尖利，十分里有八分他冷静下来确定他的全副武装不是针对自己：蜂巢只有十一点到十一点一刻中的十五分钟大灯全黑，他们不可能没有戒备。哈梅斯低低地侧过头，吧台外侧还有一个服务生，同样带着手套，腰间配着遮住的凶器，他们之前没料到几乎每个人都是防备，不留下指纹，什么痕迹都不会留下。他的手心在木头台面上捏出了一把汗，把玻璃杯轻轻地敲在了桌面上。

伊斯科有一双特殊的眼睛，这让他还在警校读书的时候就有与众不同的优势。天生的狙击手是远视，天生的侦查家能在黑暗里也清清楚楚的看见东西，经过反复练习的眼睛也能做到，而他更省力——就像现在他仰着头，没有任何灯光的状态下都能清楚地看见灯箱里密密麻麻的线路，跟刚才的假装不适不一样，眼下一滴真实的冷汗从他额角沁出来。里面的线路比他想象中的要多一倍，每两股同样的颜色的线被捆在一起，他不很确定是因为酒吧里的线路特别多，还是根本就是为了预防一些意外情况，他做这个不专业。

他刚伸手拨动了一下那些密密麻麻的线，听见急促的脚步声由远到近的传来，鞋跟一下一下的敲着大理石地板。

哈梅斯在大灯的闪烁间隙看见自己的指节发白，迅速不动声色的松开了拳头。他的眼睛虽然看着舞台上扭动的身影，长发，宽肩窄腰，一对浑圆的屁股，发丝黑的如同海藻，浓烈的妆容让他看起来像一个幽灵，一朵妖艳又美丽的花。他的腕表告诉他再过三十秒他和伊斯科约好的汇合时间才到，他不能提前行动，尤其是现在他周围至少有三个带着利器的人。

盥洗室的门开的时候里面的灯完好的亮着，但本身亮度就不高，所以看东西也灰暗。推门进来的人没想到里面有人，在里面的人也没想到这会儿有人推门进来，伊斯科正用手接着龙头滴下来的水往自己脸上泼，闻声用沾满水滴的长睫毛和模糊不清的眼睛看向门口，一瞬间他的表情迟疑起来，似乎想问那个穿着高跟鞋和暴露吊带亮片裙的“女人”是不是走错了房间。疑问词刚滑到舌尖他又马上吞了回去，他跟舞台上的皇后一样，是个双腿修长身材很好但腿间有个鼓包的男人。

伊斯科收回了自己很失礼的目光，让对方不在自己的注视下占用另一个水池，他是个面容还算清秀的年轻人，脸色在等光下显得有些白，径直打开自己鼓囊囊的化妆包，掏出一盒眼影，用手指把其中一块带着大块亮片的颜色涂满自己的眼眶周围。伊斯科看见他的鬓角边露着短短的浅色卷毛，暴露了他那头从肩上垂下的黑发其实是顶质量很好的假发。

关键是黑发，哈梅斯说。虽然只是猜测，但这可能是老板的某种审美。在犯罪心理画像里的“审美”通常省略了“变态”这个形容词，它常常是一种执念，在很多刑事案件里会成为关键线索。

对着镜子化妆的人一言不发，被他带上的门突然响起重重的敲门声。

滚出来！你要在里面呆多久，台上还上不上人了！外面一个恶狠狠的声音说。伊斯科看了旁边的人一眼，他的手指没有停下，把蓝色的眼影顺手直接抹在嘴唇上。

伊斯科突然觉得那个妆容有点眼熟。但对方抿了一下嘴唇，对着镜子仿佛在做最后的检查，几秒之后就拿着进来的东西出去了。

哈梅斯拐进通向盥洗室的走廊里的时候正看见一个脸色阴沉高大的男人从门口走出来，后面跟着一个穿着裙子的高大女人，他们径直穿过只有两米宽的长廊，打开化妆间后台的门钻了进去。走廊的灯完好无损的亮着，他走过去敲了敲盥洗室的门，用不大不小的声音问：“你还很不舒服吗？”

过了好一会儿伊斯科才从里面给他打开门，他还用一张纸捂着嘴，但没再拒绝哈梅斯的手，让他搂着自己走了出去。

他们回到吧台的时候皇后的舞进入了下半场，伊斯科重新在吧台旁边坐下，哈梅斯在跟酒保要冰水，他抬眼看了看台上的人，皇后今天也穿了熟悉的亮片裙子，幽蓝的近乎黑的彩妆点缀着他的眼皮和嘴唇。

  


加雷斯很想叫卢卡去睡觉，但他总觉得自己开口要么显得太啰嗦要么又有歧义。坐在沙发上的人今晚大概是打定了跟自己眼睛过不去，看完球赛之后就开着公务邮箱在整理什么东西。他们是在同居，但彼此都懂不去侵犯对方的工作领域，毕竟一些案件在不同阶段公开的程度不同，卢卡不能对他说的事情绝不会说，卢卡不想和他讨论的东西他也永远不去问。

大概是加雷斯的视线持续时间太长又太直接，原本盯着电脑屏幕的卢卡错开了一双棕色的大眼睛转而看了加雷斯一眼，他们的目光相撞，又直接又剧烈，那一瞬间加雷斯有一种对方是一个不礼貌又冷漠的陌生人的错觉，好像下一秒他的目光就会移开，他们不认识，或者因为什么事情争吵分离，再也不能从对方的眼光里看见那股暖意，他有一种要坠落的恐慌。

可是卢卡眨了眨眼，对他稍微笑了笑，他的嘴角和眼角露出浅淡的细纹，但是眼神温暖的好像他们还在学校那会儿，他是他的同专业学长，台面上冷静强大，私下又活泼又可爱，年轻的好像一只要飞起来的鸽子。

“不用等我，你不是说明天早班吗？”卢卡说，“晚安。”


End file.
